Anberlin In War
by Speedlion
Summary: Tails verliet Mobius 6 jaar geleden om technische hulp te bieden in Anberlin, een andere planeet... Nu, 6 jaar later, komen Tails' vrienden naar Anberlin... en vinden de wereld in een oorlog.
1. Anberlin In War

I do not own Sonic, or any other characters made by SEGA. All characters, except for Tails, who live on the planet Anberlin are made by me.

'Zijn we er bijna?' vroeg Sonic, terwijl hij de besturingsruimte binnenkwam. Hij staarde tegen de grote hoeveelheid knopjes en foefjes in de kamer, ter grootte van een woonkamer. Binnen een seconde wist hij het antwoord. Door de voorruit van de besturingsruimte lag een grote, groen-blauwe planeet.

'Net Mobius, hè,' zei Antoine, zonder zich naar Sonic om te draaien.

'Zeg dat wel. Maar dan wel een maatje groter.'

'Uh-uh,' zei Sally. 'En ik hoop dat Tails het er naar z'n zin heeft gehad.'

'Ik mis 'm wel,' zei Rotor Walrus, die ook aanwezig was in de besturingsruimte. 'Ik ben blij dat we eindelijk weten waar hij is. Ik ben benieuwd hoe die planeet er uit ziet... hoe heet die planeet nou?'

'Anberlin,' zei Knuckles, net de besturingsruimte binnenkomend. 'De bewoners zouden vreselijk veel op ons lijken.'

'Doen ze ook,' zei Rotor. 'Het zijn net Mobians. En ik ben daar nog steeds verbaasd over.'

'Sally! Inkomend bericht,' zei Antoine.

'Laat maar komen,' zei Sally.

Het grote scherm ging aan en een hert met vervaarlijk grote horens en een net pak aan verscheen.

'Hallo. U betreedt de atmosfeer van Anberlin. Welke redenen heeft u?'

'Goededag... Ik ben prinses Sally, prinses van het Kingdom of Acorn, op de planeet Mobius. Wij zijn hier voor onze vriend Tails, beter bekend onder de naam Miles Prower.'

De naam Tails deed luchtverkeerleider weinig, maar bij de naam Miles Prower werden zijn ogen groot.

'U bent vrienden van Kolonel Prower?'

'Kolonel Prower?' zeiden ze allemaal verbaasd.

'Er komt een escorte aan die u zal begeleiden naar de juiste plaats om te landen. Kolonel Prower zal daar op u wachten.'

Het contact was verbroken. Iedereen in de kamer was stomverbaasd en aangezien het gesprek over de intercom door iedereen was gevolgd lag het hele schip in stilte.

'Sally, daar is de escorte,' deelde Antoine mee.

Cream, Amy en Mina Mongoose kwamen binnenlopen.

'Had ik het woord kolonel goed verstaan,' vroeg Amy in de besturingsruimte.

'Dat is wat ik verstond,' zei Rotor.

Een half uur lang zaten de 56 personen op het gigantische ruimteschip in spanning en nadat het schip de grond had geraakt van Anberlin barstte iedereen van de nieuwsgierigheid. Sonic stond vooraan, toen de deur van hun ruimteschip openging. Langzaam zakte de deur naar beneden en in de tussentijd werd er een trap uitgevouwen. Iedereen rekte zijn nek om, over de anderen voor hem, naar buiten te kijken om een glimp van Anberlin, en misschien Tails, op te vangen. Nog voor de deur volledig naar beneden was geschoven, zag Sonic Tails staan... in uniform. Iets in hem zei dat er iets mis was op deze planeet. Tails was niet alleen. Om heen stonden anderen in militair kostuum. Niet zoals alle anderen, had Tails een glimlach op zijn gezicht... dat luchtte Sonic op. Hoe formeel hij eruit zag, tegenover vrienden deed hij altijd hetzelfde. Zijn ogen schitterden toen hij Sonic en de anderen zag staan. Toen de trap eindelijk de grond had bereikt stond Sonic even stil. Hij liep langzaam van de trap af en liep op Tails af. Tails verliet zijn plaats en liep op Sonic af. In het midden ontmoetten ze elkaar.

'Je bent gegroeid, knul,' zei Sonic.

Tails' glimlach werd groter. Opeens verdween hij.

'Raar hè,' zei hij. 'Mijn volgende ontmoeting met jou had ik nooit in deze situatie willen doen. Het spijt me.'

Achter hen stapten alle anderen uit.

'Ja... wat is er aan de hand, Tails. Die luchtverkeersleider noemde je kolonel en je staat hier in uniform. Je... er is toch oorlog, hè.' Het laatste zei Sonic lachend. Tails lachte niet mee. De anderen hoorden alles. Sonic hield op met lachen. Tails keek met een gezicht dat niet veel goeds vertelde. En Sonic zag dat. Tails knikte zachtjes en zei toen in een ernstige toon:

'Ja, Sonic. Er is oorlog.'

Iedereen was geschokt. Tails ging verder:

'Ik vindt het heel jammer om jullie op zo'n moment te ontvangen. Ik had jullie moeten vertellen toen jullie contact met me opnamen. Ik denk dat ik jullie een uitleg ben verschuldigd.'

'Maar... dat kolonel-gedoe... ben je echt...'

Tails knikte.

'Ik ben inderdaad kolonel.'

Hij richtte zich tot de rest van de soldaten en zei:

'Jullie kunnen gaan.'

De soldaten verlieten de plek waar iedereen stond.

'Jullie ruimteschip zal in een hangar worden gezet, maak je daar maar geen zorgen over. Volg me.'

Tails draaide zich om en liep naar een groot gebouw. Stil volgde iedereen Tails naar het gebouw. Het gebouw was voor hen leek als een doolhof.

'Hoe is het mogelijk dat je hier de weg kent,' zei Sonic rondkijkend.

'Dat moet wel als je er twee maanden lang in hebt gevochten,' zei Tails met een neutrale toon in zijn stem.

'Hoe lang is die oorlog nu eigenlijk bezig?'

Tails dacht na.

'Ik ben hier 6 jaar geleden aangekomen... even denken. Zo'n 5 jaar, denk ik zo,' zei hij.

'Vijf jaar?'

'Dat is wat ik zei.'

Tails ging een deur door en liep een grote zaal vol met stoelen in. Vooraan de zaal stond een opgehoogd podium, met een kleine lessenaar erop. Deze zaal zag eruit alsof het voor mededelingen werd gebruikt die tegen een grote groep werden gezegd.

'Zoek een plek uit,' zei Tails, terwijl hij bij de deur bleef staan. Nadat iedereen was gaan zitten, duwde hij de deur terug in de deuropening en liep hij naar het podium, waar hij achter de lessenaar ging staan.

'Ik denk dat jullie nogal geschrokken zijn,' zei Tails de zaal is. Hij keek beschaamd naar de lessenaar en daarna de zaal in.

'Het spijt me dat ik het niet heb gezegd. Ik wilde jullie vreugde niet onderdrukken en jullie in spanning laten. Ik vindt het heel jammer dat ik jullie niet in betere tijden kan ontvangen. Ik ben heel wat uitleg verschuldigd. Laat ik maar beginnen bij de dag dat ik hier aankwam. Ik was hier naartoe gehaald, omdat ze mijn hulp wilden in technologie. Het was een fijn werk en ik heb in één jaar heel veel geholpen. Maar ongeveer een jaar na aankomst, dat is vijf jaar geleden, begon het onrustig te worden tussen de ratten en de konijnen...'

Iedereen keek verward.

'Oh... sorry. Ik was vergeten te vertellen dat elk diersoort in een bepaald land woont. Je hebt uitzonderingen, zoals de luchtverkeersleider, maar over het algemeen... jullie snappen het wel. Ik was bij de onenigheid tussen de ratten en de konijnen. Dat duurde zo'n drie maanden. Ondanks de pogingen van de andere landen om een oorlog te voorkomen, verklaarden de ratten eerst de oorlog met de konijnen en later, met hulp van de katten, de egels, de tijgers en de spinnen, verklaarden ze oorlog met de omliggende landen. In twee jaar viel bijna de gehele wereld voor hun voeten. Slechts enkele landen bestaan nog en vechten op dit moment met de vijand. Deze landen zijn de mierenegels, bijen, kameleons, lynxen, ijsberen en zoals je ziet, de vossen. Van al die landen hebben de vossen het meeste succes. Deze zaal waar jullie in zitten is meer dan vijf maanden lang een slagveld geweest tussen de vossen en de egels en ratten. Maar ook de vossen zijn langzaam aan het verliezen. Toen de oorlog begon, werd iedere inwoner gerekruteerd en naar het front gestuurd om daar te vechten. Maar met de bergachtige gebieden tussen het land van de vossen, Vulpos, en het land van de ratten, Rattos, zijn de ratten dik in het voordeel.'

'Voordeel? Waarom zijn de ratten in het voordeel in bergachtige gebieden?' vroeg Sonic.

'Oh... dat ben ik vergeten te vertellen. Tja... hoe zeg je dat? Iedereen op Anberlin heeft bepaalde krachten in zich. Welke kracht hangt af van de kleur vacht of huid.'

'Kracht? Hoe bedoel je dat?'

'Mijn vacht is wit en oranje. Wit staat voor ijs, oranje voor kristal.'

Hij zag zijn vrienden verward kijken.

'Ik zal wat laten zien. Zie je die lege stoel daar?' Tails wees naar een onbezette stoel naast Knuckles.

_'Yzae Derzo,' _dacht hij. Hij hield zijn handen naar voren, op de stoel gericht en een straal ijs schoot richting de stoel. De stoel bevroor onmiddellijk. Knuckles sprong van schrik op Big the Cats schoot.

'Had je niet een ander testobject kunnen uitkiezen?' zei hij kwaad.

De anderen keken naar Tails met grote ogen en opengevallen monden.

'Mondo cool,' zei Sonic verbaasd.

'Vandaar dat niemand hier wapens draagt. Iedereen heeft zijn eigen krachten.'

Het was even stil. Knuckles ging weer op zijn eigen plaats zitten en keek verbaasd naar de bevroren stoel.

'Ik denk dat ik alles heb uitgelegd. Als niemand vragen heeft, breng ik jullie naar het hotel.'

'Tails?' vroeg iemand.

'Wie zei dat?'

'Ik.' Ray the Flying Squirrel stak zijn hand omhoog. 'Is het hier wel veilig?'

Tails zuchtte en keek naar zijn schoenen.

'Op dit moment ben je nergens veilig.' Hij keek de zaal weer in met een treurig gezicht.

'Ik vindt het zo erg voor jullie dat er hier oorlog is. Jullie hadden zoveel gepland en dat valt allemaal in duigen door die stomme oorlog.'

Zijn moeder stond op en liep naar voren. Hij legde haar handen op zijn schouders.

'Het maakt niet uit. Iedereen is trots op je. En aan die oorlog kun jij toch niets doen. Schud het van je af en maak een goede tijd met ons mee.'

Tails keek met tranen in zijn ogen naar zijn moeder. Hij schudde zijn hoofd.

'Ik moet terug, mam. Over vier dagen moet ik terug. Terug naar het front.'

Zijn moeder en hij omhelsden elkaar. Alle anderen zaten er wat onverschillig bij, niet wetend wat ze moesten doen. Sonic liep naar voren. Tails maakte zich los van zijn moeder en keek zijn beste vriend aan.

'Het spijt me, Sonic. Ik weet zeker dat je dit heel anders had voorgesteld. Ik had het eerder moeten zeggen.'

'Tails... Het maakt niet uit. We zijn hier gekomen voor jou.'

Een glimlach verscheen op Tails' gezicht.

Drie kloppen op de deur.

'Open,' commandeerde Tails, terwijl hij naar de tv keek in zijn hotelkamer, die hij deelde met zijn vader en moeder. De deur ging langzaam open. Sonic, Knuckles en Shadow stapten naar binnen.

'Hey,' zei Tails, niet wetend wat hij anders moest zeggen.

'Hey, Tails. Hoe gaat het man?'

'Beter. Ik kijk het laatste nieuws. 't Voorspelt niet veel goeds.'

Op een scherm zat een bruine vos in pak het nieuws te vertellen. Met een ernstig gezicht vertelde hij de laatste berichten betreffend de oorlog en alles daar omheen. Sonic, Knuckles en Shadow stapten naar binnen.

'Wat drinken?' vroeg Tails.

'Wat heb je?' vroeg Sonic.

'Niets wat je kent. Ik schenk wel wat in. Ga maar ergens zitten.'

Tails ging de keuken in en Sonic, Knuckles en Shadow gingen op een bank zitten, kijkend naar de tv.

**'...vandaag heeft het Vulpos leger een klein verlies geleden op de Emery-berg. De ratten en de egels dreven onze troepen terug tot over de Lecrae Pass. Het dodental aan onze kant is op 5000 geschat. Dan nog nieuws...'**

De tv werd uitgedrukt door Tails.

'We weten in ieder geval dat er weer te veel doden aan onze kant zijn gevallen.'

Hij gaf Sonic, Shadow en Knuckles wat drinken.

'Ze mogen mij en Shadow niet echt, hè?'

Tails schudde zijn hoofd.

'Iedereen haat de vijand. Ze zijn zonder reden begonnen. De vossen hadden een neutrale status, maar de egels zijn zonder waarschuwing binnengedrongen en hebben in 4 jaar meer dan de helft van Vulpos ingenomen. Ik heb veel meegemaakt.'

'Hoe heb je de titel van kolonel bereikt?'

'Een goede soldaat zijn en door de jaren heen bewijzen dat je die titel waard bent.'

Hij zuchtte.

'In een strijd verander je in een monster, niet nadenkend over wat je doet. Het enige wat geld is overleven en er voor zorgen dat je maten hetzelfde doen. Je wordt een moordmachine. Je volgt je training en denkt niet na. Het nadenken gebeurt pas na een strijd. Geen enkele vos is trots op de aantallen die hij heeft vermoord. Heldendaden... daar zijn wij vossen trots op, in tegenstelling tot die laffe egels, die...'

Tails keek beschaamd naar Sonic en Shadow.

'Eh... Sorry. Ik schoot even uit mijn slof.'

'Maakt niet uit. Ik snap het. Shadow, Knuckles en ik hebben met de rest gepraat en we hebben besloten je te helpen.'

Tails, die net een slok nam, verslikte zich. Na enkele kuchen, zei hij:

'Wat?'

'We willen je helpen,' zei Sonic.

'Jullie maken geen kans,' zei Tails waarschuwend. 'Nou ja... Shadow, Silver en Blaze zouden een goede aanwinst zijn, zeker Shadow, maar de rest is hulpeloos.'

'Ik heb mezelf wel vaker in een verwachte status van hulpeloos gered,' zei Sonic.

_'Yzae Cebaro,' _dacht Tails, terwijl hij zijn handen in een omgekeerd kommetje hield. Een ijskoepel vormde zich om Sonic, Shadow en Knuckles heen.

'Hè, wat,' riep Sonic in verbazing uit.

_'Omsjatemo,' _dacht Tails. De ijskoepel verdween.

'Wat ik al zei: hulpeloos.'

'Hoe... hoe doe je dat?' vroeg Knuckles verbaasd.

'Ik heb al uitgelegd dat de kleur van je huid bepaald welke krachten je hebt. Ik heb ijs en kristal en kan daardoor dus ijs en kristal gebruiken op elke manier. Je moet daarvoor wel de commando's, de gebaren weten en de krachten in je leren ontdekken.'

'Welke krachten zou ik hebben?' vroeg Knuckles.

'Vuur... je bent een Fotia, iemand die vuur zou kunnen bedienen. Sonic heeft lucht en is een Aeras. Shadow heeft meer dan een kleur en heeft daarom niet alleen vuur, maar ook Chaos. Hij is daardoor dus een Fotia en een Chaos.'

'Chaos?' vroeg Shadow. Gebruiken ze dat hier?'

'Het is extreem moeilijk om te leren en maar weinigen kunnen het werkelijk bedienen. Chaos's, Anberlix die Chaos Energy bedienen, zijn daarom ook de meest krachtige wezens op Anberlin. Shadow hier zou een grote aanwinst zijn voor het Vulpos Army, maar ik weet niet of hij veel liefde van de vossen zal ontvangen.'

Hij stopte even met praten, nam een slok en ging verder.

'Zoals je net zag, waren jullie compleet verrast door mijn ijskoepel. Nu is deze ijskoepel niet heel erg sterk, aangezien hier geen ijs aanwezig is. Maar in de bergen, zullen de ratten je afslachten. Duizenden vossen en andere Anberlix sterven onder de stenen koepels van de ratten, hier Rattae, of enkelvoud, Ratti, genoemd. Je zou er misschien met een Sonic Spin uit kunnen gaan, maar een koepel is niet de enige aanval. Tenzij je de aanvallen kent van je eigen soort, kunnen jullie niet meedoen.'

'Maar ik kan hier toch niet blijven zitten, terwijl jij je daar rot vecht. Dat kan ik niet over m'n hart krijgen. Kan je het ons niet leren?'

'Weinig kans, aangezien ik alleen degenen kan leren die wit en oranje zijn.'

'Kan iemand anders het ons dan niet leren. Iemand moet het jou toch hebben geleerd?'

'Dat is waar. Maar vergeet niet dat jullie met 56 man zijn. Bovendien is het nu oorlog. Bijna iedereen is naar het front.'

'Tails... er moet toch een manier zijn? Wie is degene die het je heeft geleerd?'

'Zijn naam weet ik niet precies. Het is een heel oude kameleon die iedereen "The Master" noemt. Als kameleon weet hij namelijk alle aanvallen.'

'Nou dan... waar wachten we nog op!' zei Sonic, terwijl hij opstond.

'Ik weet het niet... Oké, maar ik wil eerst iets met jullie afspreken. De man is heel oud, maar niet te onderschatten. Hij is een van de sterkste mensen op Anberlix en kent alle commando's tot in de puntjes. Ik wil dat jullie hem met het grootste respect behandelen en mij het woord laten doen. Begrepen!' zei hij op een commanderende toon.

'Ik heb het gesnapt,' zei Sonic. 'Ga ons voor.'

Na een wandeling van vijf minuten door de stad, die nog steeds werd opgebouwd, kwamen ze aan bij een klein huisje, weg van de drukte in de stad. Tails klopte op de deur en gebaarde de drie nog eens stil te zijn. De deur ging vanzelf open. Een donkere ruimte was het enige wat de vier konden zien.

'Plantencommando,' fluisterde Tails naar zijn drie vrienden.

'Daar heb je helemaal gelijk in, Tails,' zei een schorre stem vanuit het duister.

'Het spijt me als ik stoor,' zei Tails beleefd.

'Nee, nee. Kom binnen. Wie zijn er bij je?'

'Sonic, Shadow en Knuckles. Ze zijn niet van Anberlin, maar van Mobius, waar ik vandaan kom.'

'Ik weet het. Ik heb veel over jullie gehoord van Tails.'

Plotseling ging het licht aan. In een wiegstoel zat een oude kameleon.

'Waarom ben je hier, Tails?'

'U weet van de aankomst van al mijn vrienden?'

'Ja,' zei de kameleon kort.

'Velen van hen zijn op mijn planeet stuk voor stuk helden. Ze hebben besloten mij te helpen, maar kennen de commando's niet.'

Een glimlach schoof over het gezicht van de oude kameleon.

'Natuurlijk zou ik het ze willen leren, Tails.'

'Allemaal?' vroeg Tails verbaasd. 'Het zijn er 56!'

'53. Shadow is klaar voor de strijd en Blaze en Silver kennen de commando's ook al.'

'Dat maakt weinig verschil. Zoiets is onmogelijk.'

Een ernstige blik verscheen op het gezicht van de oude kameleon. Met een luchtcommando tilde hij zichzelf op en zweefde hij zich vlak voor Tails.

'Niets is onmogelijk. Bovendien zou menig Anberli (inwoner van Anberlin) het niet eens willen. Moed is het halve werk, Tails. Heb vertrouwen in je vrienden. Maak je geen zorgen over hen en over mij. Het komt allemaal goed. In deze tijden van oorlog is vertrouwen het beste wat je kunt krijgen en hebben.'

'Bedankt. Ik zal vertrouwen hebben. Nogmaals bedankt voor uw diensten.'

'Geen dank. Voor zo'n prettige leerling als jij doe ik alles.'

De oude kameleon zweefde weer terug in zijn stoel. Het licht ging uit. Sonic, Knuckles en Shadow gingen de deur uit. Tails volgde hen. De deur viel zelf dicht. Drie minuten lang liepen ze naast elkaar zonder iets te zeggen. De mensen die ze tegenkwamen keken wraakzuchtig naar Shadow en Sonic.

'Die man weet goed hij indruk op iemand moet maken,' zei Sonic.

'Ik kan de man niet genoeg bedanken.'

Het volgende moment schoof er een vuurkoepel over de vier Mobians heen.

'Hey!' riep Tails verschrikt uit.

Vier vossen kwamen op hen aflopen.

'Er zitten twee verraders tussen,' zei een van hen.

'Laat ons gaan,' riep Tails tegen de voorste, waarschijnlijk de leider van de vier.

'Jullie laten gaan? Misschien jij en de mierenegel, maar die egels zeker niet.'

'Ze hebben niks misdaan!'

'Nee, vast niet. Die monsters aan het front doen zeker ook niks! Door hen heb ik nu geen vader meer!'

'CHAOS SPEAR!' riep Shadow, terwijl hij een Chaos Spear tegen de vuurkoepel gooide. De vuurkoepel verdween. Bij het roepen van het commando keken de vossen angstig naar Shadow.

'H-h-hij...' zei de leider van de vier stotterend. De vier vossen draaiden zich om en wilden wegrennen, maar Tails stak daar een stokje voor.

_'Yzae Cebaro,' _dacht hij. Een koepel verscheen over de vier vossen.

'Laat ons gaan,' schreeuwde een van de vossen. Die egel zal ons vermoorden!'

'Dat doet-ie niet.'

'Elke egel is een moordmachine. Geen uitzonderingen,' zei een ander bang.

'Dit,' zei Tails met een stem, zoals alleen een kolonel dat kon,' zijn Sonic en Shadow, twee van mijn beste vrienden. Wij vieren komen van de planeet Mobius. Zij zijn vandaag aangekomen. Ik heb sinds het begin van de oorlog meegevochten en heb daarmee de titel kolonel verdiend. Mijn vrienden kunnen er niks aan doen dat hun soort hier de vijand is. En aangezien ik een kolonel ben, zullen jullie hier niet ongestraft mee wegkomen!'

Tails was van woede rood aangelopen.

'Nee. Ze deden wat ze dachten dat goed was,' zei Sonic.

Tails draaide zich om.

'Het gaat niet alleen daarom. Ze vielen een kolonel aan.'

'Laat ze gaan, of wil je soms net zo slecht als mijn slechte soortgenoten zijn.'

_'Omsjatemo,' _dacht Tails. De koepel verdween.

'Je hebt gelijk,' zei Tails. Hij keek de vossen aan.

'Jullie hebben geluk dat Sonic me heeft overgehaald. Ik wil jullie namen en een verzekering dat dit niet weer gebeurd!' zei Tails.

Bibberend gaven de vossen hun namen op, terwijl Tails ze ergens op een papiertje opschreef. De vier vossen beloofden alle vier dat dit nooit meer zou gebeuren en renden toen snel weg. Allevier keken ze hen na.

'Iedereen is bang voor Chaos's,' mompelde Tails. Ze liepen verder naar het hotel.

_Vier dagen later..._

'Ik denk niet echt dat ze me mogen,' fluisterde Silver in Tails' oor. Silver, Shadow, Blaze en Tails zaten samen met nog een stuk of tien andere vossen in een legerwagen, op weg naar het kamp, vanwaar ze naar het front zouden worden gestuurd. De vossen was uitgelegd wie Blaze, Shadow en Silver waren, maar veel had het niet geholpen. Het was dat Tails erbij was, anders hadden de vossen Silver, Blaze en Shadow helemaal belachelijk hebben gemaakt.

'Ik kan ze niet commanderen om vrolijk te doen,' zei Tails. 'Het is het best zo. Jullie wilden zelf mee.'

Silver knikte. De auto begon vaart te minderen.

'We zijn er. Uitstappen!' riep Tails, terwijl hij de wagen uitsprong. Het kamp was niet heel groot en bestond over het algemeen uit tenten. De rotsgrond gaf het kamp niet echt een vrolijk uiterlijk. In het midden van het kamp stond een klein huisje. Tails liep samen met Shadow, Silver en Blaze naar dat gebouwtje, terwijl de rest van de vossen hun eigen tenten gingen opzetten. Terwijl ze door het kamp liepen werden Shadow, Silver en Blaze vijandig aangekeken en het was de militaire uitrusting die de vossen vertelde dat de drie aan hun kant stonden. Tails duwde de deur van het kleine gebouwtje open. De vos achter de balie ging meteen in de houding staan.

'Kolonel Prower!' zei hij, zoals het behoorde.

'Ik heb hier drie nieuwe rekruten.'

'Rekruten? Bedoelt u niet gevangenen?'

Tails keek de vos vernietigend aan.

'Oh... rekruten... Namen?'

'Shadow the Hedgehog, Silver the Hedgehog en Blaze the Cat.'

'Sha-dow the Hed-ge-hog,' zei de vos terwijl hij de namen opschreef. 'Sil-ver the Hedge-hog, Bla-ze the Cat... Meestal schrijf ik zulke namen in de lijst van gevangenen.'

'Kun je dat herhalen?' zei Tails kwaad.

De vos slikte toen hij een boze Kolonel Prower voor zich zag staan.

'N-niks.'

'Jouw spreek ik later nog wel. Kom mee. Jullie slapen bij mij, anders wordt je straks nog voor gevangene aangezien,' zei Tails tegen de drie.

Ze liepen verder het gebouwtje in.

'Deze slaapplaats is voor de hooggeplaatste vossen, neem ik aan,' concludeerde Blaze.

Tails knikte. Hij deed een deur open en stapte naar binnen. Het was een kleine kamer met twee stapelbedden, een klein houten tafeltje, vier stoelen, een wastafeltje en een spiegel.

'Het is niet bepaald luxe, maar dit is het beste wat ik jullie, en mezelf, kan aanbieden. Ik ga nu even nog wat bespreken met de veldleider.'

Tails liep de kamer weer uit en deed de deur dicht.

'Zo... daar zijn we dan,' zei Silver.

'Ik had veel verwacht, maar niet dit,' zei Shadow.

'Ja. We komen Tails opzoeken en het eerste wat we doen is in een oorlog helpen vechten.'

'We zijn niet echt gewild hier,' zei Blaze.

'Als je vijf jaar lang tegen egels vecht, denk ik ook niet dat je veel goeds over ze kunt denken.'

'Hebben we hier wel goed aan gedaan?' vroeg Blaze zich af.

Shadow en Silver keken Blaze aan.

'Ik bedoel... We komen hier om Tails te zien en als we aankomen komen we een wereld in oorlog tegen. Hadden we niet beter terug kunnen gaan naar Mobius?'

'En de rest van deze wereld laten stikken? We zijn helden. Helden kunnen het niet laten om voor het goede te vechten. Als we terug waren gegaan en we horen later dat heel de planeet is overgenomen, zou ik het niet over mijn hart kunnen krijgen,' zei Shadow.

'Alsof wij een verschil maken. Er zijn maar 56 van ons. Minder, als we de ouderen niet meerekenen. Er zouden net zo goed vossen in onze plaats kunnen gaan en het zou geen verschil maken,' redeneerde Blaze.

'Zeg dat niet te snel. Welke vos op Anberlin is een Chaos? Tails zei dat iedereen bang is voor Chaos's.'

'Die spinnen zijn Chaos's.'

'Tails zei dat die hier niet zitten. Enkel egels en ratten.'

De deur ging open en Tails kwam binnen.

'Er zijn ratten en egels in zicht. Kom mee.'

Blaze, Shadow en Silver stonden op en liepen achter Tails de deur uit. Buiten renden er overal vossen rond.

'DE EGELS KOMEN ERAAN!' schreeuwde een rode vos, terwijl hij de bergen in wees.

'Let's do it to it,' zei Tails zacht.

Enkele vossen sprongen de lage afbakening van het kamp over en liepen de bergen in. Tails sprak een van de voorbij rennende vossen aan.

'Eric Weaver!'

De vos stopte en ging meteen in de houding staan.

'Weet je waar luitenant Rimer is?'

'Linkerhelft van het kamp, kolonel Prower.'

'Bedankt.'

Tails liep naar de linkerhelft van het kamp waar Tails even later luitenant Rimer vond.

'Luitenant Rimer!'

Luitenant Rimer draaide zich om en zag Tails.

'Kolonel!'

'Heb je iedereen ingelicht over de nieuwe rekruten?'

'Yessir!'

'Mooi. Zorg dat je blijft leven.'

Tails draaide zich om, met Shadow, Blaze en Silver achter zich aan.

_'Die kolonel Prower is altijd hetzelfde, maakt niet uit in welke situatie,' _dacht luitenant Rimer.

Tails, Silver, Shadow en Blaze renden nu ook naar de bergen, waar kapitein Dorr de troepen had verzameld. Ze kwamen net op tijd aan om het gevecht te zien beginnen. Om een van de soldaten werd omvangen door een stenen koepel. Over een richel sprongen de egels en ratten nu tevoorschijn. Shadow rende naar een van de egels, hier Ernicae, of enkelvoud, Erniaci, geheten, en sloeg hem met een flinke klap bewusteloos. Het volgende moment schoot er een stenen muur voor hem naar boven, waar Shadow tegenaan smakte. Een rat achter hem zei:  
'Verrader. Ik hoop dat je...'

Verder kwam hij niet. Hij werd geraakt door een vuurbal en werd tegen zijn eigengemaakte muur gesmeten. De rat was dood. Even keek Shadow op de rat neer. Een stroompje bloed liep uit zijn mond en zijn ogen stonden glazig. De twee seconden dat hij op de rat neerkeek, waren voor een andere rat voldoende om hem met een stenen hand vast te pakken. Het kneep zijn hele lichaam samen.

'Chaos Control!' riep hij. Hij teleporteerde zich weg achter de rat die hem aanviel. Deze stond verbaasd naar de lege hand te kijken.

'Dat was een slecht idee,' zei Shadow. 'Chaos Spear!'

Een Chaos Spear verscheen in Shadows hand en hij wierp hem naar de rat. De rat werd frontaal geraakt en vloog enkele meters naar voren, voor hij tegen een rots terechtkwam.

_'De vossen verliezen snel terrein. Dit moet ophouden. En er is maar een manier hoe we dat kunnen doen,' _dacht Shadow. Hij deed zijn Inhibitor Rings af, de dingen die zijn kracht beperkten.

'Vulpos Army! Maak dat je wegkomt!' schreeuwde Shadow. Enkele vossen keken hem aan, alsof hij gek was geworden. Shadow deed enkele stappen naar voren en werd opeens omringd door een rode gloed: pure Chaos Energy. Hij trok nu alle aandacht. De vossen deden enkele stappen achteruit. De ratten en de egels keken angstig naar Shadow.

'CHAOS BLAST!' schreeuwde Shadow. Een grote straal Chaos Energy schoot naar het gemengde leger van egels en ratten. Rennen had nu geen zin meer. Het leger werd geraakt door de Chaos Blast. Overal vlogen egels en ratten in de lucht. Zijn aanval had veel effect gehad. Meer dan de helft van de vijand was uitgeschakeld.

'Terugtrekken!' schreeuwde een aanvoerder van de ratten.

'O, nee,' zei Silver. Dat dacht je maar.'

Hij gebruikte zijn telekinesis en tilde de aanvoerder op.

'Hey. Zet me neer, vuile verrader!'

'Nooit van m'n leven, stuk huisvuil!' riep Silver. Hij smeet de leider tegen een rots. Silver tilde versufte leider weer op en zei:  
'Je gaat boeten voor de ellende die je hier te weeg hebt gebracht,' zei Silver grimmig. 'Iemand... elektrocuteer hem effe.'

Drie stralen elektriciteit schoten naar de leider, die nog maar net de tijd had om met een stenen muur de aanvallen te blokken. Bovendien verloor Silver door de stenen muur controle over de leider. Deze viel naar beneden en bleef versuft liggen. De egels en ratten die de Chaos Blast hadden overleefd renden weg, achtervolgd door de vossen. Shadow lag verzwakt op de grond. Hij probeerde bij bewustzijn te blijven. Hij stond op, liep naar zijn Inhibitor Rings, maar zakte vlak voor de Inhibitor Rings van uitputting neer.

Hij werd wakker op een bed. Toen hij zijn ogen opendeed zag hij Tails boven zich. Hij ging rechtop zitten, gooide het laken weg en ging uit bed.

'Gaat het?' vroeg Tails.

Shadow knikte.

'Hoe is het met de rest.'

'Goed. De vijand is helemaal ingemaakt. We hebben gewonnen dankzij jou.'

Shadow glimlachte.

'Waar ben ik?'

'Het huisje. Ik kan je mededelen dat we versterking krijgen van een leger bijen en lynxen.'

'Dat hebben we hard nodig. Zijn we veel man kwijtgeraakt?'

'Niet veel. Dankzij jou.'

Shadow liep de ziekenzaal uit, gevolgd door Tails.

'Wanneer komt de versterking aan?'

'Morgen. Dan gaan we een overval op hun kamp doen.'

'Ik zou dat kamp graag eens willen verkennen,' zei Shadow.

'Waarom zou je dat doen?'

'Vechten op onbekend terrein is nooit goed. Ik neem Silver en Blaze wel mee.'

Ze liepen door de buitendeur en stapten naar buiten. Het sneeuwde.

'Vooruit. Ik geef je wel twee tot drie vossen mee.'

Shadow haalde een wenkbrauw omhoog.

'Weet je zeker dat ze met ons willen samenwerken?'

'Na wat je gister hebt gedaan...'

'Nog wat gehoord van Sonic en de rest.'

'Niks.'

'Hoe lang duurt het om alles onder de knie te krijgen?'

'De gemiddelde persoon heeft een maand nodig om de basis onder de knie te krijgen. Maar het schijnt dat Mobians het sneller doen dan normaal... We moeten maar afwachten.'

Ze stopten bij een tent.

'McManus! Barton! Lockwood!' zei Tails streng.

Een vossenhoofd kwam tevoorschijn.

'Kolonel Prower!' zei hij verschrikt.

'Ik wil jullie drie zometeen in mijn kamer hebben,' commandeerde Tails.

'Yessir!'

Tails draaide zich om.

'Shadow... ga jij Blaze en Silver halen. Ik wil jullie in mijn kantoor hebben. Ik moet nog iemand spreken.

Even later zaten er acht personen in Tails' kantoor: Silver, Shadow, Blaze, Mike McManus, Jason Barton, korporaal Chris Lockwood, Collin Stoddard en vanzelfsprekend Tails zelf.

'Ik heb een kleine "missie" voor jullie. Shadow hier,' hij wees achterover zittend in zijn stoel naar Shadow,' maakte mij attent op het feit dat vechten op onbekend terrein niet op ons voordeel werkt. Jullie missie is om het terrein zonder op te vallen verkennen en eventuele aanvalsplannen bedenken. Sergeant Shadow leidt de missie.

'Sergeant Shadow?' zeiden Silver en Blaze.

'Sergeant Shadow?' zeiden McManus, Barton, Lockwood en Stoddard.

'Sergeant Shadow?' zei Shadow zelf.

'Sergeant Shadow,' bevestigde Tails.

Iedereen, behalve Tails, keek jaloers naar Shadow.

'Jullie kunnen je gaan voorbereiden.'

Iedereen, behalve Chris Lockwood stond op en verliet de kamer.

'Sergeant Shadow?' vroeg Lockwood nogmaals.

'Ja. Met zijn actie van gisteren had hij het dubbel en dwars verdiend.'

Lockwood keek kwaad naar Tails.

'Ik vecht nu al vier jaar in dit leger en ik krijg over die hele tijd alleen maar de titel van korporaal. En nu doet die egel,' het woord egel werd met afschuw uitgesproken,' eens stoer en meteen verdient hij de titel van sergeant. Als het iemand sergeant moet zijn, ben ik het!' Hij zette zijn handen op het bureau van Tails en leunde naar voren, om zijn woorden kracht bij te zetten. Tails' gezicht stond neutraal. Langzaam stond hij op, zette zijn handen op een zelfde manier op het bureau en zei op een strenge, gebiedende toon:

'Heb jij ooit de wereld gered van complete vernietiging. Heb jij sinds de dag dat je leeft gevochten voor vrijheid? Nee! Shadow wel. Ik ook. Mijn wereld lijkt op deze wereld alleen is de toestand iets erger. Daar had Dr. Eggman heel de wereld overgenomen en iedereen in robots veranderd. Ik was een van de enigsten die het overleefde. In Vulpes City zitten 53 van mijn vrienden van diezelfde planeet... stuk voor stuk zijn ze helden, die hebben geholpen met het vechten tegen de vijand. En 6 jaar geleden, vlak voordat ik hier kwam, zijn we er eindelijk in geslaagd. Ze verdienen stuk voor stuk titels boven luitenant en kapitein.'

Korporaal Lockwood keek met een kwaad in de ogen van zijn meerdere, draaide zich toen om en zei:  
'Ik zie wel.'

Vervolgens liep hij de kamer uit. Tails liet zich weer in zijn stoel vallen en verzonk in gedachten.

_Vulpes City..._

Sonic duwde de aan-knop van de tv in.

**'...dan goed nieuws vanuit het front. Gisteren vocht het Vulpos Army op de Emery-berg tegen een gemengd leger van Erniacae (egels) en Rattae (ratten). Door de ongelofelijke kracht van sergeant Shadow the Hedgehog, een Erniaci die aan onze kant staat, won het Vulpes Army ruim en hebben ze de vijand tot over de Luna Halo-Pass teruggedreven...'**

Sonic was verbaasd.

'Hé, Knux. Shadow is ginds bezig geweest!' riep Sonic.

Er klonk wat gekreun en onder een laken van Knuckles' bed kwam een slaperig hoofd tevoorschijn. Hij keek even op de klok, werd boos en zei:

'Het is warempel zeven uur. Ga in je bed liggen en slapen! Maak mij in ieder geval niet wakker,' zeurde Knuckles.

'Shadow is een held.'

'En ik ben een Guardian... het boeit me niet. Het was gisteren 12 uur toen ik in slaap viel. Laat me effe pitten.'

Knuckles ging weer liggen, maar Sonic gooide de lakens van Knuckles weg.

'Opstaan, luilak.'

Knuckles werd kwaad. Met moeite wist hij zijn woede in te houden. Terwijl hij uit zijn bed kwam, wierp hij Sonic een vernietigende blik toe, die pardoes in de lach schoot.

'Lach maar,' zei Knuckles. 'Vandaag ben jij degene die om 12 uur pas naar bed gaat en dan ben ik degene die morgen lacht,' zei hij met een schorre stem. Hij liep naar een wastafeltje en gooide wat water in zijn gezicht om wakker te worden. Het hielp niet veel.

'De volgende keer, Knux,' zei Sonic,' maak ik je wakker met een frisse wind.'

'Morgen,' zei Knuckles,' zal ik je uit je bed branden.'

Zonder dat ze het merkten ging de deur open en stapte Sally naar binnen.

'Aan het bekvechten?' vroeg ze met een glimlach.

'Bekvechten om zeven uur in de morgen... ik moet er niet aan denken,' zei Knuckles.

Sally lachte even en zei:

'Hoe is het met jullie training?'

'Goed... 't Is vet. Alleen jammer dat ze het voor de verkeerde doelen gebruiken.'

'Ik zit alsmaar aan Tails te denken. Hij is erg veranderd in de tussentijd. Ik bedoel... kijk eens wat hij heeft bereikt. Hij verlaat Mobius als 11-jarig vosje en de eerstvolgende keer dat je hem spreekt is hij een 17-jarige kolonel in het leger en vecht hij tegen ratten, egels en andere dieren die de wereld willen veroveren.'

'Ze laten elke nieuwsuitzending een kaart zien van de wereld met de veranderingen die in de oorlog zijn gemaakt. De Echidnae (mierenegels/echidna's) hebben heel wat voor elkaar gekregen,' zei Sonic.

'Kon ook niet anders,' zei Knuckles.

'Sally... ik neem aan dat je hier niet bent gekomen om te zeggen dat je de hele tijd aan Tails zit te denken...'

'Nee. Dat zou onzin zijn. Ik heb net generaal Pratten gesproken. Van hem ben ik een aantal dingen te weten gekomen. Ten eerste: We worden niet allemaal in één kamp gezet. Iedereen wordt over de hele wereld verspreid...'

'Wat!' riep Knuckles uit van verbazing.

'Jij, bijvoorbeeld, zult niet in Tails' kamp vechten, maar naar Echidnos gaan om samen met de Echidnae te vechten tegen de Araneae (spinnen). Sonic zal wel naar Tails' kamp gaan, maar er wordt van je verwacht dat je Tails niet meer aanspreekt met "Tails" in het kamp, maar als "kolonel Prower". Hij is kolonel en je hoort hem bij die titel aan te spreken.

'Ah... kom op nou. Da 's allemaal veel te officieel.'

'Geloof het of niet, maar Shadow, Silver en Blaze moeten het ook doen,' zei Sally.

'Hmpf...'

'Ten derde heeft hij me verteld dat het toegestaan is om je eigen kracht te gebruiken, buiten de dingen om die je hier leert. Ten vierde zei hij, dat je onderaan begint. Ik moest het vooral jou, Sonic, er goed instampen dat je normaal doet tegen je hogeren en dat je naar ze luistert. Dat was alles...'

Er klonken drie klopjes op de deur van de "Master", de oude kameleon.

_'Bremdae Pajecho,' _dacht de Master. De deur opende vanzelf.

'Wie is daar?' vroeg hij.

'Sonic,' zei het silhouet dat tegen het licht dat de kamer binnenkwam, duidelijk zichtbaar was.

'Je komt niet om te leren, hè.'

_'Rogtae Amo,' _dacht hij. Het licht in de kamer ging aan.

'Nee,' zei Sonic. 'Ik wil praten over Tails en deze oorlog.'

De kameleon glimlachte.

'Tails... was een van mijn snelste leerlingen. Vooral ijs had hij binnen twee weken onder de knie. En het valt me op dat jullie Mobians het ook heel snel doen. Maar je wilde wat over Tails weten. Toen ik hem voor het eerst ontmoette was hij een verlegen vos. Hij had veel heimwee naar Mobius en vroeg zich alsmaar af of alles daar goed ging. Ik heb een band met hem die ik niet met veel Anberlix heb. De krachten die ik hem leerde hebben hem van zijn heimwee afgeholpen en meer zelfvertrouwen gegeven. Toen de oorlog uitbrak, was hij een van de weinigen die zich zonder dwang aanmeldde. Hij miste de actie. Maar twee jaar later kwam hij zwaargewond terug uit de oorlog. Zijn linkerarm was hij kwijt. Hij had toen al de titel kapitein en nadat hij weer was opgeknapt ging hij terug...'

De oude kameleon keek naar Sonic.

'Tails was zijn linkerarm kwijt?'

'Heeft hij je dat niet vertelt? Hij had hem verloren toen het stenen zwaard van een rat het er af sloeg. Sindsdien loopt hij rond met een ijzeren arm. Hij draagt daarom altijd bovenkleding met lange mouwen. Nadat hij weer terug naar het front ging heeft hij zich steeds weer bewezen en hij heeft sinds een jaar geleden de titel kolonel.'

'Hij is erg veranderd.'

De oude kameleon knikte.

'Iedereen veranderd. En in een oorlog verander je sneller. Tails is door jarenlange training een goede, hartelijke Anberli geworden... maar Mobian zal hij altijd blijven.'

_Een maand later..._

Er werd drie keer geklopt op de deur van Amy's kamer.

'Je moet komen,' zei de gedempte stem van Sally.

Amy zuchtte, stond op, pakte nog wat chips mee en liep naar de deur. Terwijl ze haar chips in haar mond deed, liep ze haar hotelkamer uit.

'We moeten allemaal verzamelen,' zei Sally.

'Oh... moet ik Cream en Fiona ook roepen?'

'Dat lijkt me verstandig,' zei Sally, terwijl ze naar de volgende deur liep.

'Wacht... waar zitten we?'

'Die zaal waar Tails ons eerst ook naartoe haalde,' zei Sally, voordat ze verderliep.

Achter Amy vroeg Cream:

'Wat is er aan de hand?'

'Ik weet het niet... we moeten verzamelen.'

'Wacht even!' klonk het vanuit de slaapkamer. Fiona kwam de slaapkamer uit en zei:  
'Ik ken dit hele hotel niet. Als jullie zonder mij gaan ben ik binnen de kortste keren verdwaald.'

Amy glimlachte. Met z'n drieën liepen ze het hotel uit en naar het vliegveld, waar ze moesten verzamelen,

Even later zat iedereen in de zaal nieuwsgierig te wachten. Er klonken stemmen op de gang en Sally kwam met generaal Pratten binnenstappen. Allebei liepen ze naar de lessenaar. Sally nam het woord.

'Is iedereen aanwezig?' vroeg ze. Ze telde iedereen en zag dat niemand ontbrak. 'Dat is mooi. Ik kan jullie zeggen dat jullie training is afgelopen.'

In de zaal klonk wat gejuich.

'Zonder gekkigheid... morgen vertrekken jullie naar het "front". Jullie zullen allemaal verspreid zitten over heel Anberlix. Ik ga nu drie namen opnoemen. De eerste naam is de naam van het kamp, de tweede naam is de van het land en de derde naam, of namen, zijn de personen die in dat kamp zijn gelegerd. Hier komen ze:

Blindside Camp – Chamaeleonidos – Espio the Chameleon, Vector the Crocodile, Archimedes the Fire Ant.

Candlefuse Camp – Lynxos – Marine the Raccoon, Wave the Swallow.

Pillar Camp – Lynxos - Mighty the Armadillo, Flip the Penguin.

Underoath Camp – Lynxos – Ash Mongoose-Mina Mongoose.

Leeland Camp – Lynxos – Jet the Hawk, Storm the Albatross.

Rapture Ruckus Camp – Apos – Monkey Khan, Bean the Dynamite.

Switchfoot Camp – Apos – Duck "Bill" Platypus, Barby Koala.

Theocracy Camp – Apos – Bunnie d'Coolette, Antoine d'Coolette.

Mae Camp – Apos – Charmy Bee, Saffron Bee.

Saliva Camp – Vulpos – Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Amadeus Prower, Silver the Hedgehog.

Skillet Camp – Vulpos-Rosemary Prower, Merlin Prower, Shadow the Hedgehog.

Fireflight Camp – Vulpos – Rob O' the Hedge, Amy Rose, Li Moon.

Sanctus Real Camp – Vulpos – Bernadette the Hedgehog, Fiona Fox, Uncle Chuck.

Tourniquet Camp – Maritimos – Hershey St. John, Geoffrey St. John, Guntiver the Wolf.

Seabird Camp – Maritimos – Bark the Polar Bear, Sally Acorn, Big the Cat.

Flyleaf Camp – Maritimos – Rotor Walrus, Wombat Stu, Blaze the Cat.

Lybecker Camp – Maritimos – Augustus the Polar Bear, Sealia the Seal.

Dalton Camp – Echidnos – Knuckles the Echidna, Julie-Su the Echidna.

Daughtry Camp – Echidnos – Mari-An the Echidna, Walt Wallabee, Rouge the Bat.

Philmont Camp – Echidnos – Ray the Flying Squirrel, Cream the Rabbit.

Starfield Camp – Echidnos – Thrash the Tasmanian Devil, Guru Emu, Erma the Ermine.

Dat zijn ze. Poe... Even wat drinken hoor.'

Ze pakte een glas water en dronk twee slokken, voordat ze doorging.

'Als het goed is zijn er drie Mobians die ik niet heb genoemd: E-123 Omega, Jules the Hedgehog en Hope Kintobor. Aangezien robots en Overlanders geen krachten hebben en kunnen krijgen, zullen zij hier blijven.'

_**Vanaf hier moet je deelverhalen lezen. Elk kamp heeft zijn eigen verhaal en eigen hoofdstuk.**_

Authors Note: Alle kampen zijn in principe bands... christelijke bands... Dat geld bovendien voor heel veel plaatsnamen in dit verhaal. De namen van de landen e.d. zijn van het Latijn afgeleid.


	2. Camp Philmont: Ray en Cream

_Camp Philmont..._

Een groen-rode legerauto reed over een bemodderde weg. Het regende pijpenstelen en voor de verdere week was er weinig goeds voorspelt over het weer. Vechten in dit weer maakte het echter makkelijker voor Ray the Flying Squirrel, omdat elektriciteit heel goed geleid in water, wat zijn aanvallen des te sterker maakt. Naast haar zat iemand die baalde van het weer: Cream. Het zand dat ze zou kunnen gebruiken zou vol zitten met water en dus makkelijk door een ander kunnen worden bestuurd. Beiden waren ze op weg naar Camp Philmont, een legerkamp aan de grens van Echidnos en Rattos. De meesten in dit kamp waren mierenegels, hier Echidnae, of enkelvoud Echidni, genoemd. Het kamp stond aan de rand van een kleine woestijn. Ze waren niet alleen in de wagen. Drie Echidnae, een Cuniculi (konijn), een Vespertili (vleermuis), een Sciuri (eekhoorn) en een Lepi (haas). Voor hun legerauto reden er nog twee en achter hen reden er drie. De drie Echidnae waren aan het kaarten en dat deden ze niet bepaald in stilte. Nu en dan slaakte een van hen een verontwaardigde kreet, terwijl een ander zat te lachen. De vleermuis zat voor zich uit te staren. De haas en het konijn zaten fluisterend tegen elkaar te praten. Hun gezichten stonden niet al te vrolijk. De eekhoorn was een meid. Ze zag er nors uit en lag languit naar haar schoenen te staren. Ray en Cream konden niks anders doen dan vooruit staren en zich te vervelen. Een van de Echidnae slaakte een harde kreet.

'Hé,' zei de vleermuis. 'Kun je het wat zachter aan doen!'

'Je moet niet zo zeuren,' zei de mierenegel terug.

De vleermuis gromde even maar zei niks. En toen, vanuit het niets, werd de matige stilte aaneengescheurd door een grote explosie. Hun wagen trilde helemaal heen en weer. De remmen sloegen aan. Hun wagen begon vervaarlijk naar links te duiken en overal dwarrelden speelkaarten. Iedereen slaakte een kreet toen de legerauto op zijn kant viel.

'Een overval!' riep iemand buiten de auto. Ray keek rond. Een van de mierenegels was bewusteloos, de rest was geschrokken.

'Snel, we moeten eruit,' zei Ray. Hij kroop de legerauto uit, gevolgd door Cream, twee mierenegels en de haas. De wagens waren overvallen door een grote groep Rattae (ratten). De eekhoorn en de vleermuis droegen de derde mierenegel naar buiten, terwijl de konijn wrijvend aan zijn hoofd naar buiten kwam kruipen.

'Stomme ratten,' schold een van de mierenegels.

'We zijn ingesloten,' zei de haas.

Enkele ratten kwamen op hen aflopen.

'Verroer je niet, of het wordt je dood,' zei een van hen. 'Jullie zijn ingesloten. Doe je handen achter je hoofd.'

Met een verbeten gezicht deden ze wat de rat zei. Hun armen werden vastgebonden, zodat ze zich niet konden verzetten. De regen viel genadeloos op hen neer en binnen drie minuten waren ze allemaal doorweekt.

'Ik haat regen,' mompelde een van de ratten.

'Heidaar,' riep een ander naar de drie wagens achter hen. 'Zijn jullie daar klaar! We hebben vanmorgen al gedoucht!'

'Heb geduld,' kwam er vanachter een van de wagens. 'Een extra douche is nooit verkeerd... en aangezien jullie na één douche nog steeds stinken, hebben jullie het hard nodig.'

'Als je nou net zo snel was als dat je grappig bent, waren we nu al klaar,' schreeuwde de rat terug.

'Laat 'm nou maar, Jeremy,' zei een rat die net van de wagens voor hen kwam,' Hij heeft gelijk... ik ruik je vanaf daar nog.'

Jeremy mompelde binnensmonds.

'Is die wagen nog bruikbaar, Patrick?' kwam er vanachter de vierde wagen.

'Ik denk het wel,' zei de rat die van de eerste twee wagens was gekomen. 'Maar die twee daarvoor kun je vergeten, Brian.'

'Waren er daar nog overlevenden, Patrick?' vroeg Jeremy aan Patrick.

'Twee, drie... niet veel in ieder geval.'

Vanachter de vierde wagen kwam nu een rat naar hen toelopen.

'Kunnen jullie die wagen even overeind doen? Dan vertrekken we.'

'Geen probleem, Brian,' zei Jeremy.

_'Zamae Byrelo,' _dacht Jeremy. Een stenen pilaar duwde de wagen weer op zijn kant.

'Oké, luitjes. Instappen! Volgende halte... concentratiekamp.'

De motor van de wagen achter hen sloeg aan. Twee Echidnae kwamen van de auto's voor hen met gebonden handen naar voren lopen en stapten als eerst in. Vervolgens stapte de rest weer in, gevolgd door enkele ratten. Een minuut later startte de motor van hun wagen. De bestuurder ging meteen de weg af en reed nu door een savanne, gevolgd door de andere twee wagens. Het was een korte rit. Na een half uur minderden de auto's vaart. Stof vloog op toen de wielen de orders volgden van de bestuurder en remden. De ratten stapten uit en Brian zei:

'Oké, gasten. We zijn er. Uitstappen.'

Omstebeurten stapten ze uit. Achter hen stapten andere gevangenen uit de andere legerwagens. Sloffend liepen ze alle elf naar de poort van het concentratiekamp. Met een hoop gepiep en gekraak gingen de twee stalen deuren open.

'Oké,' fluisterde Ray in het oor van een van de mierenegels,' we moeten nu ontsnappen, of we zijn dood.'

'Hoe wil je ontsnappen. Je handen zijn vastgebonden op je rug. Je kan niks doen.'

'Ik gebruik je stekels om het touw los te maken. Blijf stilstaan.'

'Hey!' schreeuwde een van de ratten. 'Stop met fluisteren!'

'Daar gaat-ie,' zei Ray. Hij vloog naar boven, zijn touwen schurend aan de stekels van de Echidni voor hem. Even was hij bang dat het plan mislukte, maar toen hij de druk van het touw op zijn polsen voelde verzwakken, golfde er een golf van blijdschap door zijn lichaam. De touwen gleden weg en zijn handen waren vrij.

_'Maar goed dat het regent... dat versterkt mijn elektriciteitsaanvallen,' _dacht Ray.

Hij vloog naar Cream.

_'Aractrae Sjalto.'_

Een elektrisch zwaard kwam in zijn hand tevoorschijn. In een slag bevrijdde hij Cream. Een stenen hand greep Ray vast en kneep hem fijn.

'Cream! Zet een koepel over onze vrienden!' riep Ray.

_Semtae Cebaro.'_

Een koepel van zand sloot zich over iedereen behalve de ratten.

'Stop 'm, Brian!' schreeuwde Jeremy.

'Ik doe alles wat ik kan!' schreeuwde Brian terug. Het was echter te laat. Ray trok een grimmig gezicht en lachte gemeen naar de ratten.

_'Aractrae Cheryto.'_

De lucht vulde zich met een geel schijnsel. Ray geleidde zijn elektriciteit in alle regendruppels. De ratten ondergingen een vreselijk lot en werden geëlektrocuteerd. De stenen hand liet los en verdween in de grond. Alle ratten lagen bewusteloos of dood op de grond. Ray stopte zijn aanval. Cream verwijderde de koepel boven haar vrienden. Met enkele sneden van Ray's elektriciteitszwaard, werden de touwen van iedereen doorgesneden.

'Snel. We moeten weg hier.'

Iedereen dook in de legerwagens. Ray en één van de Echidnae stapten voorin. De Echidni draaide de wagen en reed weg, gevolgd door de andere wagens.

Een uur later bereikten ze eindelijk Camp Philmont. Toen de wagens stopten kwam er een Echidni met grote stappen op hen aflopen.

'Jullie zijn twee uur te laat!' zei hij op een strenge toon. 'En waar zijn de twee andere wagens. Ik zie er maar vier!'

De Echidni die naast Ray aan het stuur zat. Deed de deur open, ging in de houding staan en zei:  
'We zijn twee uur geleden gevangen genomen door Rattae. Door het slimme denkwerk van deze Sciuri (eekhoorn), hebben we kunnen ontsnappen. De voorste wagens werden tijdens de overval compleet vernietigd en er zijn maar twee overlevenden van de twee wagens die voorop reden.'

Dit ongewoonlijke verslag trok de aandacht van menig militair in de buurt.

'Is dit de Sciuri waar je over praat?' vroeg de Echidni.

'Yessir!'

De Echidni stapte naar Ray, die in de houding stond. Ray dacht even een glimlach te ontdekken op het gezicht van de Echidni. De Echidni draaide zich om en zei:  
'Iedereen in wagen 1 gaat naar barak 52. Wagen 2 gaat naar barak 76. Wagen drie gaat naar barak 03 en wagen vier gaat naar barak 102. Met grote stappen liep de Echidni weer het kamp in. Iedereen in de wagen van Ray stond voor het voertuig.

'Wie weet waar barak 52 ligt?' vroeg Ray aan iedereen in de groep.

'Ik,' zei de paarse Echidni die hun auto had gereden. 'Volg mij maar.'

De groep volgde de paarse Echidni. Ray ging naast hem lopen.

'Dat was een goede zet, Sciuri,' zei de paarse Echidni.

'Het is Ray. Ray the Flying Squirrel.'

'Mike Payne,' zei de paarse Echidni. 'Hier is onze barak.'

Ze keken tegen een houten gebouwtje aan.

'Ziet er gezellig uit,' zei de vleermuis.

Mike duwde de deur open. Een muffe ruimte met bedden werd zichtbaar.

'Wat ik zei: gezellig,' zei de vleermuis weer.

'Laten we eerst even kennismaken... ik vindt het prettig als ik weet wie er in mijn barak slaapt,' zei Mike, nadat iedereen zijn eigen bed uitkoos. 'Ik ben Mike Payne, en zit vecht nu al vier jaar in deze oorlog. Ik heb overal in Echidnos gevochten, maar ben hier wel het vaakst geweest. Zoals je ziet ben ik een Nero (water). Volgende.'

De volgende was het konijn.

'Ik ben Dave Murray. Zoals je kunt zien ben ik een Elektro (elektriciteit).'

De volgende die aan de beurt was, was de eekhoorn.

'Mijn naam is Hiona Hay en zoals je ziet ben ik een Elektro.'

'Ik ben Nathan Speeden,' zei de volgende, een Echidni. 'En ik ben een Fotia (vuur).'

'Ik ben Ian Eskelin,' zei de vleermuis,' en ik ben een Chaos en een Fotia, maar vanzelfsprekend gebruik ik alleen vuur.'

De volgende was een rode Echidni.

'Ik ben Christian Crowe en ik ben een Fotia. Ik ken Nathan en Mike allebei, aangezien we al eerder in hetzelfde team hebben gezeten.'

Nu was Ray aan de beurt.

'Ik ben Ray the Flying Squirrel en ben een Elektro, zoals je kunt zien. Ik kom van de planeet Mobius, net zoals Cream hier en ben hiernaartoe gekomen om een vriend op te zoeken die hier ooit naartoe is gegaan.'

Iedereen keek hem verbaasd aan.

'Wacht even... ik heb van jullie gehoord,' zei Ian. 'Er was een Erniaci (egel) van jullie planeet die de Rattae en Erniacae een groot verlies heeft toegebracht.'

'Dat is Shadow,' zei Ray.

'Volgende,' zei Mike.

Cream was aan de beurt.

'Ik ben Cream the Rabbit en kom ook van Mobius. Ik ben een Ammos (zand).'

De haas was aan de beurt.

'Ik ben Adrian Walther en ben een Ammos.'

De volgende was een rode Echidni met witte stekels. Hij was een van de twee Echidnae die van de voorste wagens kwamen.

'Ik ben Dave Clo en ben een Pagos (IJs) en een Fotia.'

Als laatst was de andere Echidni van de voorste wagen.

'Mijn naam is Gary Miller en ik ben een Fotia.'

Twee uur later had iedereen het zich gemakkelijk gemaakt. Christian, Nathan en Mike zaten op Christians bed te kaarten. De kreten die ze nu en dan slaakten waren nu nog erger dan in de auto. Dave Clo en Gary lagen allebei iets te lezen. Ian was samen met de andere Dave in de groep, Dave Murray, naar buiten gegaan. Hiona Hay, de norse eekhoorn, lag te denken op zijn bed. Adrian Walther, de haas, sliep. Ray en Cream lagen allebei, net zoals Hiona, op hun bed, nadenkend aan alles wat hun hoofd inschoot. Iedereen werd opgeschrikt door gebonk op de deur van hun barak. De deur ging open en twee lachende Echidnae stonden in de deuropening.

'Zeg... dat had zachter gekund. Ik heb amper een oog kunnen dichtdoen, geef een Lepi zijn rust, ja,' zei Adrian geïrriteerd.

'Weinig tijd voor rust. Kolonel Strayer wil jullie in barak 01,' zei de eerste, een blauw-met-gele Echidni. Hiona gromde wat en stond op. De Echidnae liepen lachend weg. Met z'n allen liepen ze de barak uit. De regen stroomde nog steeds genadeloos neer op de elf militairen. De groep volgde Mike Payne naar een stenen gebouw die in het midden van het kamp was gelegen. Het was niet veel groter dan twee barakken bij elkaar, maar het zag er veel beter uit dan de beste barak in dit kamp. Het zag er ook steviger uit en gaf niet de indruk dat het door een harde windvlaag uiteen zou worden gerukt. Enkele Echidnae liepen druk pratend het gebouw uit. De groep ging het gebouw in en kwam in een kleine ruimte, waar een balie stond.

'Ah... Groep 52...,' zei de Echidni achter de balie. 'De kolonel wilde jullie spreken over de gebeurtenis bij het concentratiekamp van de Rattae. Hier naar links, vierde deur rechts en dan ben je er.'

De Echidni achter de balie draaide zich om en pakte enkele papieren, zoekend naar de juiste. De elf soldaten lieten hem zoeken en volgden de instructies op die de Echidni had opgegeven. Bij de juiste deur aangekomen tikte Mike drie keer op de deur. Een brom klonk vanuit de kamer. Mike duwde de deur langzaam open en stapte in de kamer. Het was een tamelijk groot kantoor. Helemaal achterin zat een rode Echidni achter zijn bureau. Over zijn gezicht liepen enkele zeegroene strepen. Hij keek op van enkele papieren die hij aandacht aan het bestuderen was. Hij zag de leden van barak 52 één voor één naar binnen sloffen. De Echidni, kolonel Strayer, wachtte geduldig tot de laatste naar binnen was gekomen.

'Ik heb van majoor Daugherty gehoord,' begon de kolonel, nadat iedereen netjes in de houding in de kamer stond,' dat jullie groep een uitzonderlijke daad heeft gedaan.'

Mike schraapte zijn keel en zei met een beleefde stem, terwijl hij recht naar voren staarde:  
'Als ik mag? Het was te danken aan Cream en Ray.'

'Dat weet ik,' zei de kolonel. 'En ik wil hierbij Ray om verschillende redenen laten promoveren naar soldaat der 2de klasse. De eerste reden is het slimme denkwerk dat hij heeft verricht tijdens de gevangenneming door de Rattae. De tweede reden is vanwege het feit dat Ray heel veel ervaring heeft met oorlog. Ray? Vertel over de voormalige situatie op je eigen planeet.'

'Yessir... Ongeveer 10 jaar geleden, werd Mobius, de planeet waar ik vandaan kom, overgenomen door een tiran, genaamd Dr. Robotnik. Hij had een apparaat ontworpen, waarmee hij elke Mobian kon veranderen in robots die alleen hem dienden. Ik was een van de velen die werd gevangengenomen en werd opgesloten in zijn gevangenissen. Door een raar toeval, belandde ik tijdens een ontsnapping in een speciale zone, waar tijd bijna niet bestaat. In feite heb ik daar vijf tot tien jaar gezeten, maar voor mij leek het een paar uur. Na bevrijding heb ik meer dan vijf jaar lang tegen Dr. Eggman, een andere versie van Dr. Robotnik, gevochten, voordat we hem versloegen. De laatste keer dat we met hem te doen hebben gehad is zo'n zes jaar geleden.'

'Dat is wat ik heb gehoord. Bedenk bovendien dat niemand op Mobius de krachten heeft die we hier hebben. Alles deden ze met hun eigen lichamelijke kracht. Zoiets is een goede toevoeging aan het team. Ray... ik geef jou het commando over bataljon 52. Jullie kunnen gaan.'

'Yessir,' zeiden ze allemaal. Ze liepen op dezelfde manier weer de kamer uit, terwijl de kolonel zich weer richtte op de papieren op zijn bureau. Buiten het kantoor, kreeg Ray schouderklopjes van zijn maten.

'Way to go, dude. Nog geen maand op Anberlin en nu al soldaat 2de klasse.'

'Ja... heel leuk, maar ik heb geen verstand van de rangen hier.'

'Eh... Je hebt soldaat 3de rang... dat zijn wij allemaal en de meesten in dit kamp hebben die rang ook. Vervolgens komt soldaat 2de rang, dat ben jij. Daarboven staat soldaat 1ste rang,' legde Mike uit.

'Terug dan maar,' zei Christian. Met z'n allen liepen ze terug naar hun eigen barak.

Twee weken lang deed bataljon 52 niks anders dan slapen, eten en nu en dan een boek lezen of kaarten. De relaties waren steeds beter geworden, met uitzondering van de relaties met Hiona, die zich overal buitensloot en niks met de anderen te maken wilde hebben als het niet heel nodig was. Ray en Cream waren heel goed bevriend geraakt met de kaartende Echidnae, Mike, Nathan en Christian en ze deden vaak mee met kaarten. Nu en dan deden anderen mee, maar het gebeurde maar zelden dat een van de Echidnae niet meedeed. Ray en Cream waren sowieso dichter naar elkaar toe gegroeid en de Echidnae probeerden nu en dan Ray en Cream te matchen, zonder veel succes. Maar na deze twee weken gebeurde er eindelijk iets. Het was middernacht. Iedereen lag te pitten, toen plotseling de deuren van de barak werden opengegooid en zes Rattae binnenstapten.

'Iedereen! Opstaan!' schreeuwde een van hen.

Ze waren allemaal meteen wakker. In hun handen hielden de ratten een stenen zwaard. Een van de ratten liep naar Ray's bed, trok Ray eruit en smeet hem op de grond. De anderen kregen eenzelfde behandeling. Ray keek omhoog en keek in de ogen van een rat. Met een grimmige lach, grijnsde hij naar Ray.

'Opstaan, stuk vuil.'

Ray spande al zijn spieren en sprong op. Met één slag tegen zijn kin sloeg hij de Ratti bewusteloos.

'Dat had je gewild,' zei Ray grimmig.

_'Aractrae Zbelo.'_

Een soort speer van elektriciteit die veel gelijkenis toonde met een Chaos Spear, hield Ray in zijn handen. Hij sprong met zijn Elektro-speer op een andere Ratti af en gooide het ding naar zijn doelwit. De Ratti werd geëlektrocuteerd en viel dood neer.

'Twee neer, vier te gaan,' zei Ray. Gary Miller en Dave Clo hadden hun eigen Ratti ook overmeesterd en de andere drie Rattae probeerden zich wanhopig te verdedigen tegen de overmacht. Een voor een werden de Ratti gedood of buiten bewustzijn geslagen. Toen alle zes de Rattae waren uitgeschakeld verzamelden de vrienden zich.

'Het hele kamp wordt overvallen. We hebben geluk dat we die sukkels hebben kunnen verslaan,' zei Adrian.

'We moeten naar buiten; de anderen helpen,' zei Ray. Allemaal namen ze een zwaard van hun eigen element in handen en liepen ze naar buiten. Het was pikkedonker en overal klonken schreeuwen.

'Wat gaan we nu doen?' vroeg Mike.

'We moeten een punt hebben vanwaar we ons kunnen verdedigen en dat gaat niet deze barak worden,' zei Ray.

Plotseling klonk er een ontploffing in de barak naast hen. De houten barak begon vuur te vatten en rondvliegende stukken brandend hout staken andere barakken aan. Ray en de anderen doken op de grond. Twee Echidnae renden de barak naast hen uit, gevolgd door vijf Rattae.

'Kom mee. Die Rattae!' riep Hiona.

Een van de Rattae deed een koepel over de vluchtende Echidnae.

'Dat is dat,' zei de Ratti.

'Joey. Tegenstanders op negen uur,' schreeuwde een andere Ratti. Joey draaide zich naar de richting die de Ratti had aangewezen en zag Nathan Speeden op zich afspringen. Een straal vuur schoot uit Nathans handen en raakte Joey frontaal.

'Verkeerde keus!' riep een andere Ratti, terwijl hij Nathan met een steenzwaard aanviel.

_'Folae Tefo.'_

Een klein schild van vuur weerde de aanval van de Ratti af.

_'Zamae Chero,' _dacht de Ratti. De aarde onder Nathan opende zich en Nathan voelde zich naar beneden zakken. In een flits werd Ian vastgepakt door Ray en uit het gat getrokken.

'WAT!' riep de Ratti.

'Niemand probeert mijn vrienden te vermoorden, ongedierte!' schreeuwde Ray.

_'Aractrae Derzo!'_

Een straal elektriciteit schoot naar de Ratti. Net voordat de straal zou inslaan rees er een stenen muur omhoog die de straal opving.

'Ga terug naar je moeder, kleintje... je bent hier veel te jong voor,' zei de Ratti spottend.

'Had je gewild. Aractrae Dilmeto!' riep Ray uit. Als je je commando hardop zegt heeft het altijd meer kracht. Een elektrische tornado stevende op de Ratti af. De spottende uitdrukking op het gezicht van de Ratti verdween. Hij probeerde met een stenen schild de aanval af te weren, maar er was heel wat meer nodig om een tornado tegen te houden. De Ratti werd geëlektrocuteerd.

'Wow, Ray... thanks,' zei Ian bewonderend.

'Stelt niks voor. Kun je die stenen koepel van die twee Echidnae weghalen?'

'Dat gaat me lukken,' zei hij.

De andere Rattae waren ook afgehandeld en toen de twee Echidnae waren bevrijd, zei Ray.

'We moeten opsplitsen. Adrian, Nathan en Gary... Jullie gaan naar de hangars en maken alle legerauto's onklaar. Als de Rattae succesvol dit kamp weten te overmeesteren kunnen ze alleen maar te voet terug. Dave Murray, Hiona en Mike... jullie gaan naar de ingang van het kamp en zorgen ervoor dat eventuele voertuigen van de Rattae die daar staan ook onklaar worden gemaakt. Probeer onderweg zoveel mogelijk Echidnae te bevrijden en Rattae uit te schakelen. Jullie twee,' zei hij tegen de twee bevrijdde Echidnae,' gaan met Dave Clo mee en proberen zoveel mogelijk Echidnae te bevrijden. Cream, Ian en Christian... jullie gaan met mij mee naar het hoofdgebouw. Als je klaar bent met je taak ga je naar onze barak. Oké, go!'

Iedereen ging zijn eigen weg. Camp Philmont kon eigenlijk al als veroverd beschouwt worden. De meeste Echidnae waren ingerekend of waren in een verliezend gevecht.

'Ons doel is het bevrijden van de hogere officiers die in het hoofdgebouw zitten,' zei Ray tegen Cream, Ian en Christian, om duidelijk te maken waarom ze hiernaartoe gingen. Na vijf minuten door het kamp te hebben geslopen kwamen ze aan bij het hoofdgebouw. Twee Rattae stonden voor de ingang.

'Cream, Ian... jullie nemen de linkse. Ik en Christian nemen de rechtse. Let's go!' Ze sprongen tevoorschijn en overvielen de Rattae. De twee hadden geen kans en waren zonder veel moeite overmeesterd en uitgeschakeld. Snel renden ze naar binnen. Ray zette een elektro-muur voor de ingang, zodat niemand erin of eruit kon. Ze renden door verschillende gangen, voordat ze bijna op een Echidni botsten, terwijl ze een hoek omgingen.

'Wie zijn jullie?' vroeg de Echidni, een vuurbal in zijn hand houdend.

'Ray the Flying Squirrel, soldaat 2e klasse.'

'Kapitein Ridley. Hoe staat het kamp ervoor?'

'Dat kan als verloren worden beschouwd, sir!' zei Ray. 'Bataljon 52 is bezig met het uitschakelen van de voertuigen, zodat de Rattae niet ver kunnen komen, sir.'

'Goed denkwerk.'

'Sir... waar is de rest?'

'Gevangen aan de achterkant van het gebouw in de conferentiezaal. Ze zijn verloren.'

'Maar, sir. We moeten ze bevrijden,' probeerde Ray.

'We zijn met vijf man... tegen zo'n overmacht kunnen we niet op...'

'Ian, Cream, Christian... kom mee. De kapitein durft niet.'

Ray, Ian, Cream en Christian liepen langs de kapitein.

'Niet als ik het zeg!' zei de kapitein streng.

De vier draaiden zich om.

'De rest is verloren. Volg mij.'

De kapitein draaide zich om. Ian en Christian haalden hun schouders op en volgden de kapitein.

'Loop maar weg. Ik kan er natuurlijk ook niks aan doen dat u geen lef heeft!' schreeuwde Ray.

De kapitein draaide zich met een ruk om.

'KUN JE DAT HERHALEN!'

'Ik kan niet anders zeggen, dan dat ik u een lafaard vindt. Ik laat niemand in de steek. En wie daar net zo over denkt volgt mij...'

'Ik schop je regelrecht de gevangenis in, soldaat!'

'Ik zit liever in de gevangenis dan dat ik Echidnae in nood in de steek laat! Ian! Christian! Kom mee. Er is weinig tijd over om de kolonel en de rest te redden.'

Christian en Ian overlegden in zichzelf wat ze moesten doen.

'Ray heeft een punt,' zei Ian. Hij rende naar Ray, gevolgd door Christian.

'Snel!' zei Ray.

'Ongehoorzaam, hè,' riep de kapitein. 'Folae Cebaro!'

Een vuurkoepel vormde zich om de vier.

'Als je niet wilt luisteren moet je maar voelen.'

Ray trilde van woede.

_'Aractrae Fuzdo,' _dacht Ray woedend. Ray's handen werden omgeven met elektriciteit... een soort elektro-handschoenen; een elektro-vuist. Hij draaide zich woedend om en keek de kapitein in de ogen.

'Laat... ons... gaan!' schreeuwde Ray.

'Ik zal je leren, ongehoorzame Sciuri!'

'Nu heb je er zelf voor gekozen!' schreeuwde Ray. Hij haalde zijn arm naar achter en gaf de vuurkoepel een keiharde klap. De vuurkoepel verdween.

'Christian! Ian! Cream! Ga de rest redden... ik breng mijn kapitein wat manieren bij!'

'Dat neem je terug! Folae Derzo!'

De kapitein probeerde Ray te roosteren, maar laatstgenoemde wist de aanval te ontduiken.

'Aractrae Pero!' schreeuwde Ray. Hij wierp een elektro-bal naar de kapitein die hem gemakkelijk wist af te weren.

'Kom hier, dan brand ik je tot je laatste haar af!' raasde de kapitein. 'Folae Cicharo!' De kapitein maaide zijn arm van links naar rechts. Een stel vuurkogels vlogen op Ray af.

'Aractrae Noluno!' riep Ray, terwijl hij zijn handen omhoog haalde. Een elektro-muur schoot net op tijd naar omhoog om de vuurkogels op te vangen.

'Folae Fuzdo!' schreeuwde de kapitein. Met vuurhanden viel hij Ray aan.

'Aractrae Fuzdo!' schreeuwde Ray. Net op tijd wist hij een slag van de kapitein af te weren.

'Laten we zien of je oog goed kunt vechten in een vuistgevecht, kleintje!' dreigde de kapitein.

'Met vijf jaar ervaring... laat maar zien wat je hebt, sukkel!'

Ray dook onder de arm van de kapitein door, pakte hem beet en terwijl hij de benen onder het lichaam van de kapitein vandaan schopte, gooide hij hem over zijn rug heen naar achteren.

'Tevreden!' riep Ray, nog steeds hurkend op de grond.

'Folae Derzo!' riep de kapitein. Ray kon nog net op tijd opspringen om de vuurstraal onder zich door te laten gaan. Met een elektro-muur wist hij een andere vuurstraal af te weren.

'Genoeg!' schreeuwde de kapitein. 'Folae Dilmeto!' De kapitein creëerde een vuurtornado en stuurde hem op Ray af. Ray's ogen werden zo groot als dienbladen en hij bukte.

_'Aractrae Cebaro,' _dacht Ray vliegensvlug. Hij vormde een kleine elektro-koepel over zichzelf, buiten het zicht van de kapitein. De vuurtornado teisterde de elektro-koepel en Ray had moeite om zijn koepel te behouden. Overal door de gang waar ze vochten begon de tornado rook te produceren. Toen de vuurtornado ophield keek de kapitein met een grimmig gezicht.

'Zo... dat zal je leren om me niet te gehoorzamen!' zei hij met een gemene lach op zijn mond, terwijl de rook langzaam oploste.

'Ik zou niet zo zeker zijn van je overwinning, kapitein van me. Ik leef nog steeds,' zei Ray, terwijl hij de rook uitstapte.

'WAT! Dat kan niet!'

'Dit gevecht moet eindigen. Aractrae Chorvo!'

'WA... NEEEEEEEE!'

Een enorme elektrische schokgolf ging van Ray uit. Het gebouw trilde op zijn grondvesten. Het was het vuurschild van de kapitein dat er voor zorgde dat hij nog bleef leven. Het behouden van zijn schild in deze aanval had echter enorm veel energie van de kapitein geëist. Toen de schokgolf over was zat de kapitein op handen en knieën op de vloer, terwijl hij bij bewustzijn probeerde te blijven. Ray kwam op hem aflopen, een elektro-zwaard in zijn handen.

'Lesje geleerd?'

'Nee... niet mogelijk... kan... niet... verliezen,' zei de kapitein zwakjes. 'Niet... tegen... jou.'

'Wees realistisch. Je bent verslagen door een soldaat 2de klas. Ik wil een excuus horen!'

'Mocht je... willen,' zei de kapitein met een gemene lach op zijn gezicht.

'Ray! Ray!' klonk het in de gang. Ray keek opzij en zag Ian, Christian en Cream, samen met de meeste officieren aan komen rennen.'

'Wow,' zei Ian toen hij de verzwakte kapitein zag.

'Het schijnt, kapitein van niks, dat we op tijd waren... wees blij.'

Kolonel Strayer stapte naar voren. Kapitein Ridley keek angstig naar de kolonel.

'K-k-k-kolonel Strayer... Ik dacht...'

'Bespaar me je gestotter en gesmeek. Kapitein Ridley, je bent ontslagen.'

'WAT! Dat kunt u niet maken,' zei de kapitein, terwijl hij zich met moeite wist op te werken. 'Deze soldaat hier wilde me tegenhouden om u te redden,' loog de kapitein.

'WAT! Nou wordt 't helemaal mooi!' schreeuwde Ray.

'Sir... Ik ben niet degene die ontslagen moet worden... het is deze ongehoorzame soldaat die moet worden ontslagen.'

De kolonel keek Ray aan.

'K-kolonel. Sir... Kapitein Ridley liegt. Hij wilde ons tegenhouden om u en de rest te redden en hij begon met het plaatsen van een vuurkoepel over ons heen, om ons te stoppen!' probeerde Ray uit te leggen.

'Ray the Flying Squirrel!' zei kolonel Strayer op strenge toon. 'Hierbij geef ik jou de positie die Kapitein Ridley is ontnomen!'

Ray kon zijn oren niet geloven. Hij was zojuist gepromoveerd naar kapitein. Van 2de klas soldaat naar kapitein. Hij sloeg 9 rangen over.

'WAT!' riep Ridley uit. 'Dat kunt u niet maken. Hij...'

'Ik heb alles van deze soldaten gehoord, Ridley. Je bent ontslagen en niks kan dat veranderen. We moeten weg uit dit gebouw.'

'Nee,' zei Ridley, niet gelovend dat hij ineens was ontslagen... dit... alstublieft... dit kan niet waar zijn!' Hij greep de kolonel vast.

'Laat me los, Ridley... je bent geen soldaat meer. Morgen wordt je naar huis gestuurd met oneervol ontslag.' De kolonel schudde Ridley van zich af. 'Kom mee iedereen... we hebben een heel veel Echidnae om te redden,' zei de kolonel.

'Kolonel Strayer... Ik heb bataljon 52 laten verzamelen bij onze barak... zou het niet verstandig zijn om eerst mijn ploeg op te halen.'

'Ga met Ian, Christian en Cream naar barak 52. Wij gaan naar de uitgang om de Echidnae te redden. Kom zo snel mogelijk naar ons toe.'

'Yessir.'

Ze liepen naar de uitgang van het hoofdgebouw.

'Christian, Ian, Cream... volg mij.'

Ray liep richting hun barak, terwijl de rest naar de uitgang vertrok. Na twee minuten rennen, kwamen ze aan bij de barak. Ray gooide de deur open. 6 personen draaiden zich naar de deur.

'Daar ben je eindelijk, Ray,' zei de stem van Nathan.

'Kom mee... naar de uitgang. Is jullie missie gelukt.'

'Jep. Auto's van de Rattae en onze eigen auto's zijn niet te repareren,' zei Gary.

'Mooi.'

De 6 personen liepen de barak uit.

'Hé... waar zijn Dave Clo en de twee Echidnae?' vroeg Tails toen hij de drie miste. Hij zag aan de gezichten van zijn teamgenoten dat het geen goed nieuws was.

'We hebben geen idee, Ray. We vrezen het ergste. Is jouw missie gelukt?'

Ray knikte.

'Iedereen is bevrijdt. We moeten opschieten. Terwijl ik jullie ben gaan halen zijn kolonel Strayer en de rest naar de uitgang gegaan om de Echidnae te bevrijden.'

Hij rende naar de uitgang met Cream, Ian, Christian, Mike, Nathan, Gary, Hiona, Dave en Adrian achter zich aan.

'Ging jullie missie simpel?' vroeg Mike aan Christian.

'Nah... niet echt. Kapitein Ridley viel ons lastig en wilde de rest in de steek laten. Ray heeft met hem gevochten terwijl Cream, Ian en ik de officiers zijn gaan bevrijden.'

'En... hoe liep het af met Ray.'

'Hij heeft Ridley ingemaakt. Die sukkel is z'n titel nu kwijt. In plaats daarvan heeft Ray zijn titel gekregen.'

'Ray... is kapitein?'

'Jep... en geloof het of niet, maar toen we terugkwamen en Ray en Ridley zagen, lag Ridley verzwakt op de grond. Die jongen is goed.'

'Respect... respect,' zei Mike.

'Respect geef je me maar als we klaar zijn... voorlopig hebben we nog wat te doen, Mike,' zei Ray, terwijl hij stopte. 'Daar zijn ze. Volgens mij doen de officiers hun best. Kom op... we laten ze zien dat we niet zomaar te verslaan zijn.'

Nadat Ray dit had gezegd rende hij op de Rattae af, die zich met succes verdedigden tegen de officiers. De gevangenen waren nergens te zien, maar Ray verwachtte dat ze ergens verder weg in de woestijn gebonden lagen onder bewaking van Rattae.

'Aractrae Derzo!' riep Ray. De Rattae keken om, maar waren te laat om zich te verdedigen. De elektro-straal elektrocuteerde enkele ratten.

'Yeah... ik heb er zin in,' zei Hiona. 'Aractrae Cicharo!' Een stuk of twintig elektro-kogels vlogen de Rattae-massa in en raakten doel.

'Kijk!' schreeuwde majoor Daugherty. 'Bataljon 52 is er.'

'Sweet,' zei de kolonel, terwijl hij een aanval afweerde en een Ratti de genadeslag gaf.

'Ian!' riep Ray. 'Duik midden in de Rattae en doe een vuurtornado.'

'Komt voor elkaar, sir,' zei Ian, terwijl hij Ray een knipoog gaf. De vleermuis vloog midden tussen de Rattae en riep:

'Folae Dilmeto!'

De vuurtornado maakte grote schade bij de Rattae.

'Mike!' riep Ray. 'We doen hetzelfde trucje als eerst! Doe een watergolf!'

Mike knikte.

'Iedereen!' riep Ray. 'Doe een koepel over jezelf!'

De Rattae zagen dat iedereen zichzelf beschermde met een koepel en raakten in de war. Mike was er klaar voor.

'Jedalae Chorvo!' riep Mike, terwijl hij zijn arm van links naar rechts zwaaide. De aarde brak open en een golf water stroomde op de Rattae af.

Ray vloog naar boven en schreeuwde:

'Aractrae Cheryto!'

Hiermee geleidde hij zoveel mogelijk elektriciteit in de golf. De Rattae hadden ogen zo groot als tennisballen en probeerden weg te rennen voor de golf. Geen enkele Rattae wist aan de golf te ontkomen en ze werden allen geëlektrocuteerd.

'Omsjatemo!' riep Ray. De elektriciteit in het water werd teruggeleid naar Ray's lichaam. Iedereen haalde zijn koepel weg en keek naar de dode Rattae.

'Die jongen weet hoe hij dingen moet aanpakken, sir,' zei een luitenant-kolonel tegen kolonel Strayer.

'Hij is nu niet voor niks kapitein,' zei kolonel Strayer.

Bataljon 52 liep naar de officiers.

'Sir,' zei Ray, terwijl hij in de houding ging staan.

'Plaats rust,' zei de kolonel. 'De gevangenen zullen waarschijnlijk even verderop in een klein kamp gevangen worden gehouden. De verdediging zal niet optimaal zijn aangezien de meeste Rattae hier zijn omgekomen. We zullen het overrompelen en we zullen winnen!'

'Blijf met je vieze fikken van me af, vuile Ratti!' schreeuwde Dave Clo, terwijl de Ratti hem meesleurde naar een klein gebouw, geheel geconstrueerd uit het steen van de Rattae. Achter hen hoorden ze een schreeuw van een Ratti. Dave's Ratti draaide zich om en zag alleen nog maar een elektro-bal, die hem doodde. Dave Murray was de oorzaak.

'Hey, Dave,' zei Dave.

'Hou op. Bevrijdt me liever.'

_'Aractrae Sjalto.'_

Met een haal van zijn elektro-zwaard, sneed hij de touwen van Dave Clo los.

'We moeten elkaar voortaan bij de achternaam noemen, Dave,' zei Dave Murray.

'Lijkt me een verstandig plan,' zei Clo.

'Weet jij waar de gevangenen zijn, Clo?' vroeg Murray.

'Hierzo. Je staat met je neus voor het gebouw.'

'Sliiiiiiim. Gary! Nathan! Hier is het! Ian en Cream... geef ons dekking en zorg dat ze het gebouw niet inkomen!' commandeerde Murray.

Ian, Clo, Dave en Nathan gingen de deur door.

'Baas, wat is d...' begon een Ratti, denkend dat er een Ratti door de deur kwam.

'Er is helemaal niks aan de hand,' zei Gary Miller. 'Folae Pero!'

Een vuurbal werd op de Ratti opgegooid.

'Zamae Noluno!' schreeuwde de rat, terwijl hij zijn handen omhoog gooide.

'Kom maar!' riep de Ratti. 'Zamae Cicharo!' Stenen kogels schoten op Gary af.

'Wow. Folae Tefo!'

Gary kon nog net de kogels tegenhouden met het schild, maar het schild kon hij niet behouden.

'Zamae Sjalto!' riep de Ratti, terwijl hij op Gary af sprong met een stenen zwaard.

Vlak voor hij Gary de genadeslag kon geven, werd hij geraakt door een elektro-straal.

'Altijd op je rugdekking letten,' zei Murray tegen de dode Ratti.

'We moeten opschieten en de gevangenen bevrijden. Dit houden we niet voor eeuwig uit.'

De deur van het gebouw vloog open. Cream en Ian kwamen binnenlopen.

'Het is daar niet uit te houden,' zei Cream. 'Sorry, maar we moesten de dekking opgeven.'

'Als jullie ons zouden losmaken, zouden jullie misschien een kans maken,' zei een van de gevangen Echidnae in het gebouw.

'Cream en Ian... jullie bewaken de deur en zorgen dat er niemand binnenkomt. Wij maken ze los!' riep

De Echidnae waren snel los.

'Oké!' riep Murray. 'Cream... Ian... laat onze wachtende gasten binnen. Ik barst van de elektriciteit. Aractrae Derzo!'

Terwijl Cream en Ian de deur opengooiden en de Rattae naar binnen renden, werden de binnenkomende Rattae geëlektrocuteerd door Murray's elektro-straal.

'Het ruikt hier naar gebakken Rattae,' grapte Nathan.

Ondanks het grote aantal slachtoffers onder de Rattae, waren ze niet allemaal uitgeschakeld. En Cream had precies het trucje om de rest ook te doen.

'Semtae Chero!' riep ze. Met al haar kracht probeerde ze de aarde onder Rattae open te breken. Voordat ze hen wat aan konden doen, zakten de Rattae de aarde in.

'Omsjatemo!' schreeuwde Cream. Met haar laatste energie duwde ze de aarde weer op haar plaats. Ze zakte neer op de grond, uitgeput van het verplaatsen van zoveel aarde.

'Goed gedaan Cream,' complimenteerde Ian. 'Kom mee. Ik draag je wel.'

'Thanks,' zei ze lachend.

'Oké!' riep Murray tegen iedereen. 'De Rattae zijn verslagen. Naar buiten!'

Twee dagen later stonden de leden van bataljon 52, samen met de twee leden van de barak naast hen, in de kamer van kolonel.

'Jullie,' zei de kolonel,' zijn een stelletje bijzondere knapen, wisten jullie dat. Onder de goede leiding van verschillende leden uit jullie team, respectievelijk Ray the Flying Squirrel en Dave Murray, uitzonderlijk goed te presteren. Ik heb weinig soldaten op zo'n manier zien vechten en samenwerken. Bovendien,' de kolonel toverde een glimlach op zijn gezicht,' is het erg persoonlijk. Jullie zijn tegen de orders van jullie hogere ingegaan om het goede te doen. Daardoor zijn ik en waarschijnlijk het gehele kamp gered. Ik wil jullie daar persoonlijk voor bedanken. Met zulke goede prestaties behoor je natuurlijk een beloning te krijgen... Hiona Hay, Nathan Speeden, Adrian Walter en Dave Clo... jullie zijn allen gepromoveerd tot soldaat 2e klasse. Ian Eskelin en Christian Crowe... jullie zijn gepromoveerd tot soldaat 1e klasse. Mike Payne, Cream the Rabbit en Gary Miller... jullie zijn gepromoveerd tot korporaal. Dave Murray... ik heb zelden een soldaat 3e klasse zo goed zijn maten zien helpen en leiden... ik promoveer je tot korporaal 1e klasse. Ray the Flying Squirrel... Ik heb nog nooit iemand gezien die de moed had om het tegen zijn kapitein op te nemen voor het grotere goed. Je bent uitzonderlijk goed in de commando's en leidt je teamleden als de beste. Je ziet combinaties met je teamleden die maar weinig soldaten van jouw klasse zouden zien en de hulpvaardigheid en het goede verstand in je maken je tot een goede leider. Ik promoveer jou, met grote vreugde, officieel tot kapitein en daarbij stel ik je aan als officiële leider van bataljons 50, 52, 54 en 55.'

De kolonel richtte zich op de twee Echidnae die uit de barak naast die van 52 hadden kunnen ontsnappen.

'Stephen Ekstedt en Matt Payne... jullie bataljon is tot mijn grote spijt niet meer levend. Ik voeg je bij bataljon 52 en promoveer jullie bovendien tot soldaat 2e klasse... allebei. Dat is wat ik jullie wilde zeggen. Jullie kunnen gaan.'

Buiten aangekomen glunderden ze allemaal van blijheid en van zelf-trots.

'Dat hebben we toch mooi voor elkaar gebokst,' zei Clo.

'Die kolonel gaf jou een mooie toespraak, Ray,' zei Gary lachend.

'Zeg nou zelf... Kon je de kolonel betrappen op een leugen?' zei Mike.

Ray lachte. Hij keerde zich naar Mike en Matt.

'Zeg... Mike, Matt... zijn jullie familie, of zoiets? Jullie hebben dezelfde achternaam.'

Mike en Matt keken elkaar aan.

'Tenzij mijn moeder toevallig een ouder broertje heeft zonder het mij te vertellen, zijn we geen broers,' zei Matt.

'Hetzelfde. Misschien verre familie, maar bedenk dat de achternaam Payne niet de meest onbekende naam is die er bestaat,' zei Mike.

'Oké... nee, ik moest het gewoon even weten. Nieuwsgierigheid.'

'Ik snap je, Ray.'

'Dat is sir,' zei Ray quasi-serieus, terwijl hij stilstond.

'Oké... Ik snap u, sir,' zei Mike ook quasi-serieus.

'Zeg... zijn we klaar... Ik zou graag naar mijn barak willen,' zei Gary. 'Het gaat zo regenen en ik hou van water, maar niet op die manier.'

Met die woorden barstten Ray en Mike in lachen uit.

'Jij bent echt onverbeterlijk, Mike. Maar jullie zijn de enigsten die me zo mogen noemen... de rest noemt me gewoon kapitein Ray.'

'Kapitein Ray? Is het niet Kapitein... en dan je achternaam.'

'Ik vindt kapitein the Flying Squirrel niet klinken.'

'Daar heb je een punt... maar toch.'

'Ik laat het gewoon zo. En als iemand met kapitein the Flying Squirrel durft te noemen...'

'Kapitein the Flying Squirrel,' zei Adrian.

Ray zuchtte...

'Zoiets moet je nooit zeggen,' mompelde Ray voor zich uit.

Een week later stond Ray weer in de kamer van kolonel Strayer, naast een zand-kleurige meisjes-mierenegel.

'Zo, kapitein the Flying Squirrel...'

'Kolonel?'

De kolonel keek Ray aan.

'Wat is er?'

'Als het niet te veel gevraagd is... zoudt u me kapitein Ray willen noemen?'

Een lach gleed over het gezicht van de kolonel.

'Ik vindt het ook niet klinken,' zei de kolonel. 'Kapitein Ray dus... Over twee dagen wordt je naar het front gestuurd. Jij leidt bataljon 50, 52, 54 en 55. Kapitein Bauernschmidt leidt bataljon 56, 57, 59 en 60. Bereid je troepen erop voor...'

'Yessir.'

'Jullie kunnen gaan.'

Ze liepen de deur weer uit.

'Kapitein Ray, hè,' zei kapitein Bauernschmidt. 'Ik heb van je gehoord.'

'Dat is best mogelijk, kapitein Bauern... eh...'

De andere kapitein glimlachte.

'Vivien... maar je kan me Vivi noemen, Ray.'

'Vivi, dus... ben je eerder aan het "front" geweest, hier? Ik moet toegeven dat ik weinig ervaring heb met "het front".'

'Ik kan je wel een schets geven van hoe het er uit ziet... het grootste deel van de dag vecht je, is het niet de hele dag. Je bent er je leven minder dan 50% kans zeker en slapen doe je in je eigen opgezette tent.'

'Eigen... opgezette tent... oké, dat kan lollig worden.'

'Ga me niet vertellen dat je dat niet kan!'

'Waar ik vandaan kom vochten we een guerilla-oorlog... daar hadden we een veilig verborgen huis... Ik heb genoeg ervaring met vechten, maar tenten opzetten... daar moet ik toch wel even aan werken.'

Ze liepen het gebouw uit.

'Ik zie je nog wel. Ik moet nog iemand spreken aan de andere kant van het kamp.'

'Succes.'

Die nacht lag iedereen in barak 52 te slapen... iedereen? Hiona zat in een meditatie-houding...

_'Is dit wat ik wilde... een avontuurlijk leven... nu zit ik in het leger van Echidnos en zit in een bataljon, geleid door een 10-jarige.'_

Hij sloeg zijn ogen op uit zijn geconcentreerde status en keek naar Ray.

_'Ik kan niet zeggen dat ik hem vervelend vindt en dat de titel onverdiend is... maar moet je een buitenaardse van 10 jaar de leiding geven over vier bataljons?'_

Weer kwam Hiona uit zijn geconcentreerde status, maar dit keer werd hij eruit gehaald. Er klonk wat gekras bij de deur. Snel sprong Hiona van zijn bed af en in een hoek waar niemand hem zou kunnen zien als hij globaal door de kamer zou kijken. Heel langzaam ging de deur open.

_'Dit is niet goed pluis,' _dacht Hiona.

Toen de kier groot genoeg was voor iemand om er door te glippen, zag Hiona een Echidni heel voorzichtig, zonder geluid te maken, de barak in sluipen over de grond. Hiona wilde niet meteen tot actie over gaan, maar eerst wachten wat de vreemdeling wilde doen. Hij sloop de eerst bedden voorbij en stopte bij Ray's bed.

'Hier heb je je verdiende loon,' fluisterde de vreemdeling. Hij boog zich grimmig over Ray heen. Hiona kroop naar de vreemdeling toe, die een vuurbal maakte. Ray sloeg plotseling zijn ogen op en haalde onder zijn bed schild vandaan. Net op tijd wist Ray de vuurbal af te weren.

'Andrew Ridley... wat een aangename verrasing. Ik wachtte op je, maar je was er de eerste paar nachten niet,' zei Ray. Hij schopte met alle kracht die hij had zijn been in Ridley's maag. Alle lucht werd uit zijn longen gestompt. Hiona keek stil toe, zonder iets te doen.

'Laten we het eens stilletjes doen en alleen ons lichaam gebruiken, Ridley.' Ray sloeg Ridley tegen zijn kin. Door deze sloeg wankelde Ridley achteruit.

'Wat is dat nou... kan je niet eens een hand-tot-hand gevecht winnen van een zes jarige? Wat vernederend. Wat een geluk dat niemand anders het ziet.'

'Hou je mond, alien!' siste Ridley, terwijl hij met zijn arm naar Ray stootte. Ray wist er gemakkelijk onderdoor te duiken. Vervolgens haalde hij de kapitein onderuit door zijn benen van de grond af te schoppen. Met een bons kwam Ridley op de vloer neer. Niemand werd wakker. Ray zette zijn voet de borst van Ridley, haalde een elektro-bal tevoorschijn en zei spottend.

'Kom op "kapitein"... als je me probeert te vermoorden moet je er wel je best voor doen. Ik geef je nog één kans... als je de barak en dit kamp nu verlaat geef ik je genade en zeg ik niks.'

Ridley keek hem vuil aan en zei:

'Nooit.'

Met dat woord greep hij naar Ray's been. Deze had dit echter verwacht en vloog omhoog.

'Ik had beter kunnen weten,' zei Ray, met zijn elektro-bal in zijn hand. Met een beweging gooide Ray hem naar beneden en elektrocuteerde hij Ridley.

'Wat ben je toch ongehoorzaam,' zei Ray.

Hiona stond op en zei nieuwsgierig:

'Is-ie...?'

'Huh? Wie is daar?' vroeg Ray geschrokken. Hij draaide zich om en zag Hiona.

'O jij bent het...'

'Is-ie dood.'

Ray schudde zijn hoofd.

'Nee... daar heb ik veel te weinig elektriciteit voor gebruikt. Hij is bewusteloos en is dat nog wel voor de komende uren. Ik ben geen moordenaar als het niet nodig is. Heb jij alles vanaf het begin gevolgd?'

Hiona knikte.

'Ik mediteer.'

'Oh...,' zei Ray, toen hij dat hoorde, niet wetend wat hij anders moest antwoorden.

'Wat ga je nu met 'm doen?' vroeg Hiona.

'Geen idee. Hij blijft voorlopig wel onder zeil... Ik let wel op 'm.'


	3. Camp Saliva: Sonic, Tails, Silver, Am

Een rij legerauto's reed door het berglandschap van Vulpos. Vanwege het landschap waren de meeste onderdelen niet groen, maar grijs. Over een half uur zouden ze Camp Saliva aandoen, hun eindbestemming. Helemaal in de voorste wagen zaten elf personen... Achterin zaten vier vossen, die niet echt aardige karakters hadden. Nu en dan maakten ze spottende opmerkingen over een blauwe egel, die in dezelfde legerauto zat: Sonic. Sonic negeerde ze, maar inwendig kookte hij. Naast hem zat Amadeus Prower, Tails' vader. Voor de rest zaten er nog 6 anderen in de auto. De eerste was een jonge, kleine, grijze uil. Hij zat de hele reis, vijf uur, aandachtig in een boek te lezen. Hij kon schijnbaar goed lezen, want de bladzijden werden om de vijf minuten omgeslagen. Naast hem zat een groene kameleon. Nu en dan blies hij op een oude mondharmonica een paar oude, treurige deuntjes. Niemand stopte hem, niemand gaf er wat om en hij speelde niet slecht. Aan de andere kant naast Sonic, zaten twee andere vossen. De hele reis hadden ze niks anders gedaan dan stilzitten en staren. Naar Sonic hadden ze niet omgekeken. Helemaal bij de opening zat een jonge, heel jonge eend, niet meer dan 8 jaar. Zijn blauwe veren duidden erop dat hij, net als Sonic, de lucht kon besturen. Naast blauwe veren had hij ook gele en zwarte. Toen hij de legerauto in was komen stappen, had hij schichtig rondgekeken. Sonic verwachtte dat hij heel verlegen was.

'Hé, Erniaci (egel)...,' zei een van de vossen achterin spottend. 'Volgens mij zit je verkeerd... Deze auto gaat naar het front... volgens mij moest je de andere kant op... naar de gevangenis.'

Sonic gromde... Thuis werd hij aanbeden door sommigen, maar hier werd hij veracht, enkel omdat hij een egel was.

'Hé, hé,' zei een andere vos. 'Hij gromde. Hij is boos. Ga je ons nu vermoorden? Misschien kan-ie ook praten?'

'Oké, zo is het genoeg,' zei de uil, uit zijn boek gehaald. 'Ga 'm lekker ergens anders treiteren... ik probeer me op mijn boek te concentreren.'

'Doe een mp4 in of zoiets, dan hoor je ons niet,' zei een vos droog.

'Dan kan ik me niet concentreren.'

'Nee... daar heb je geen geld voor wijsneus.'

De vossen begonnen te lachen. De uil dook kwaad weer in zijn boek.

'Wacht maar...,' zei de uil.

'Tot wat? Tot je ons kunt pakken?'

'Tot we in het kamp zitten. Dan zal je er van langs krijgen!'

'En wij nu eens zeggen dat we niks deden... een Vulpi geloven ze eerder dan een Asi (uil).'

'Niet als ik er wat aan doe,' zei Sonic.

De vier vossen keken naar Sonic.

'Wat wou jij er aan doen. Niemand wil je... jou zullen ze nog minder geloven dan die Asi.'

'Ik heb zo mijn contacten,' zei Sonic.

'Bij de Erniacae... dat weten we. Maak je geen zorgen.'

Sonic werd nu echt boos.

'Nee. Bij kolonel Prower.'

'Zozo... Hij kent de naam van de kolonel. Welke connecties heb je met de kolonel?' vroeg de vos spottend.

'Als hoofdgevangene,' zei een andere vos.

De vossen schoten in de lach.

'Als zijn beste vriend,' zei Sonic.

Toen de vossen dat hoorden hadden ze het niet meer. Sonic stond kwaad op, maar Amadeus gebaarde Sonic weer te gaan zitten.

'Hé, ouwe...,' zei een van de vossen tegen Amadeus. 'Laat die Erniaci vechten...'

'Niemand,' zei Amadeus boos. 'noemt mij "ouwe", ja! Als ik mijn zoon eh... kolonel Prower heb gesproken, lach je niet meer.'

'Wow, wow, wow,' zei een van de vossen. 'Zei u "mijn zoon"?'

Amadeus wist nu niet of hij op dit moment moest toegeven dat Tails zijn zoon was.

'Ja,' zei Amadeus. 'En hij,' Amadeus wees op Sonic,' is zijn beste vriend.'

Even waren de vossen stil. Maar toen barstten ze zo in de lach dat ze vijf minuten niet lang niet bijkwamen.'

'Een vader die zijn zoon "sir" moet noemen...,' zei een van de vossen lachend.

'Zeg,' zei een ander. 'Je denkt toch niet dat wij daarin gaan geloven, of wel.'

'Wacht maar,' zei Amadeus.

'Dat zei de uil ook al.'

De wagen begon af te remmen. Voor twintig seconden gebeurde er niets en hoorden ze alleen maar stemmen. Een vos stapte achter de auto, keek in auto en zei:

'Eruit en naar barak 67.'

'Yessir,' zeiden ze allemaal.

'De eend stapte uit en keek schichtig rond. De uil zuchtte en deed zijn boek in een kleine rugzak. De kameleon borg de harmonica op en met z'n allen stapten ze uit. De vos die hen eruit had geroepen liep naar de volgende wagen. Met z'n allen liepen ze het kamp in naar de barakken.

'Ik zie 'm, jongens,' zei de uil.

'Goed gezien. Je hebt geen bril nodig,' zei een van de vossen. Alle vier schoten ze weer in de lach. Iedereen had nu al een hekel aan ze. Ze liepen naar de barak, een houten gebouwtje met enkel een stuk of twintig bedden erin. Toen ze de deur opendeden kwam een muffe lucht op hen afdrijven.

'Heerlijk,' zei een van de vossen die niet in de groep van vier zat met een droge stem.

Ze kozen allemaal een bed uit. De eend ging zo ver mogelijk van de anderen en zocht ergens achterin een bed uit.

'Hey, Moo... het lelijke eendje is bang,' zei een van de vier vossen. Ze liepen met z'n vieren naar de eend, die op zijn zij, met zijn rug naar de vossen, iets lag te lezen.

'Zeg, lelijkerd... hoe heet je?' vroeg een van de vossen uitlokkend.

Sonic voelde dat dit mis ging. En als hij naar de anderen keek, kon hij aan de gezichten zien dat ze er net zo over dachten.

'Gaat je niks aan,' zei de eend.

'Dat gaat me wel aan. Het is nooit leuk om op iemand te schelden zonder zijn naam te weten, weet je.'

'Waarom boeit me dat nou niet. Ga weg en laat me lezen.'

De vos werd boos en overdreef, om voor zijn vrienden niet af te gaan.

'Zo,' zei de vos met een boos gezicht. Hij plukte de eend van zijn bed af door hem in zijn nek te grijpen. 'Laten we eens gezellig praten in plaats van lezen.'

'Hé... zo is het wel genoeg,' zei een van de vossen die niet bij de vier zaten.

'Houdt jij je erbuiten!' schreeuwde de vos.

'Blijf van hem af!' riep Sonic nu ook.

'Hij en de vos stapten op de vier vossen af.'

'Moo,' zei een van de vier vossen. 'We hebben gezelschap.

'Christian...' zei de ander van de twee vossen.

'Niet nu, Nathan.'

'Laat me los!' riep de eend.

'Nee!'

'Ik zei: LAAT ME LOS!' schreeuwde de eend nu op volle kracht.

'Hé... ik wil m'n oren niet kwijt!' riep de vos die de eend vasthield.

'Aractrae Cheryto!' riep de eend. Nog geen seconde later gaf de vos die hem vasthield een schreeuw. Een grote schok elektriciteit ging door zijn lichaam. Hij liet de eend vallen. Deze viel pardoes terug op zijn eigen bed.

'Dat,' zei de vos,' had je niet moeten doen, lelijk eendje. Yzae...'

Zijn commando kan hij niet afmaken. Een elektro-straal van Christian, een van de twee vossen, raakte de vos, die Moo werd genoemd.

'Dat had je niet moeten doen, sukkel,' riep een van de andere drie vossen.

'Jomtae Trego!' riep Sonic. Met al zijn kracht tilde hij de drie vossen op met zijn luchtcommando. Voordat hij echter een andere commando kon geven, riep een bekende stem achter hem:

'SONIC!'

Iedereen keek naar de deur. Tails stond in de deuropening.

'Omsjatemo,' zei Sonic. De drie vossen vielen op de grond.

'Kon je je niet inhouden, Sonic. Je bent zeker ongeduldig.'

'Ik en de rest hebben een paar klachten over dat stelletje vossen daar, Tails.'

'Dat is "sir" voor jou, Erniaci!' riep een van de vier vossen naar Sonic.

'Voor jou, misschien, maar ik ga mijn beste vriend niet "sir" noemen.'

'Begint-ie weer met "beste vriend"! Je bent een Erniaci... tussen Erniacae en Vulpae (vossen) bestaan geen vriendschappen.'

'Wie zegt dat,' zei Tails.

'Sir... u gaat toch niet zeggen dat...'

'Sonic hier is mijn beste vriend,' zei Tails.

'Maar hij is een Erniaci.'

'Dus...'

'Erniacae en Vulpae... passen gewoon niet bij elkaar.'

'Niet op deze planeet.'

Daar keken de Vulpae van op.

'Ik volg u niet maar, sir?' zei Moo, de leider van de vier Vulpae.

'Het is heel simpel... Sonic en ik komen oorspronkelijk niet van deze planeet. Waar ik vandaan kom, is hij de leider, ik niet.'

Die hadden de Vulpae, en waarschijnlijk de rest in deze barak niet zien aankomen.

'Tails,' zei Sonic. 'Ze hebben zowat iedereen hier beledigd, waaronder je vader.'

'Ze hebben wat...!'

'Het was niks,' zei Tails' vader.

'Dat is een grote waslijst,' zei Tails. 'De chauffeur heeft me heel veel verteld, maar dit slaat alles. Je scheldt mijn vader uit, mijn beste vriend. Je maakt iedereen in je ploeg belachelijk en valt zelfs je eigen teamleden aan! Werken jullie voor de vijand!'

'N-n-nee,' zeiden de vier vossen nu boos.

'Gedraag je dan niet zoals een van hen. Hier gaan jullie meer van horen! Sonic! Pap! Ik wil jullie even in mijn kantoor spreken. En als ze terugkomen, wil ik jullie vier spreken!'


	4. Camp Philmont: The Frontline

'Gezellig,' zei Ian. De regen stroomde op hem neer, terwijl hij door de regen voor zich uit keek. De druppels stroomden door zijn vacht als kleine riviertjes. Hij keek naar de persoon die naast hem stond: Mike Payne.

'Vind je?' zei hij, niet geïnteresseerd in een gesprek.

De groep zat nu officieel aan het front. Je kon hier alles verwachten, op elk moment overvallen worden door Rattae. Hun vrienden van bataljon 52 zaten ergens achter hen in vier tenten, afgeschermd van het vocht dat met stromen de lucht uit kwam vallen.

In de eerste zaten Adrian, Nathan, Christian en Mike. En aangezien Mike niet aanwezig was, was het inwoneraantal van deze tent welgeteld: 3.

'Hey, Nath... zin om te kaarten?' vroeg Christian.

'Best,' zei Nathan.

Adrian keek verschrikt naar de twee en zei waarschuwend:  
'Oh nee. Probeer het eens en ik schop jullie persoonlijk, met speciale groeten van mijn schoenpunten, de deur uit. Ik wil die herrie niet in deze tent.'

De twee Echidnae keken naar Adrian en Christian borg de kaarten op.

'Daar moet ik je verbeteren, Adrian. Normale tenten hebben namelijk geen deuren.'

Adrian sloeg zijn hand tegen zijn voorhoofd en zei:

'Hou op en ga in je bed liggen.'

'Gedoemd om te vervelen,' zei Nathan mopperend.

'Beter als jullie geschreeuw aanhoren. De Rattae zouden jullie van meer dan een kilometer afstand horen, en dat geeft me geen veilig gevoel.'

'Vraag jezelf af: Wie heeft hier wel een veilig gevoel?' protesteerde Christian.

'Dan hoor ik het tenminste als de Rattae aanvallen.'

'Als ze hier zijn, zal ik ze vragen of ze meedoen,' zei Christian met sarcasme.

'Laten we dat maar niet hopen,' zei Adrian met een toon die zei: Oké... einde onderwerp.

Nathan zuchtte en ging op zijn matras zitten. Weer een zucht. En weer een.

'Zeg... probeer iets te doen waarmee je een ander NIET lastigvalt!' zei Adrian boos tegen Nathan. Deze keek verschrikt naar Adrian.

'Algoed, algoed... je hoeft niet zo te schreeuwen, man.'

'Ja,' zei Christian,' straks horen de Rattae je en dat geeft me geen veilig gevoel.'

Nathan schoot in de lach. Adrian gromde wat en draaide zich weg van de Echidnae.

'Raar stel,' mompelde hij in zichzelf.

In de tweede tent zaten Murray, Clo (de twee Daves), Ian en Gary. Ian stond op wacht en was dus niet aanwezig. Dit zorgde ervoor dat er, net als in de eerste tent, maar drie personen in de tent waren op dit tijdstip. In de derde tent zaten Ray, Hiona, Stephen en Matt. Ray was op dat moment niet aanwezig... hij zat ergens in het kamp te overleggen met kapitein Bauernschmidt en andere hooggeplaatsten. Tenslotte zat Cream in de vierde tent... met drie onbekenden van bataljon 54: Josh Jove, Jordan Ensminger en Ian "Slater" Evans. Alle drie waren het mierenegels. Josh en Slater waren beiden rood en konden dus vuur bedienen, terwijl Jordan groen was met witte "dreadlocks". Alle drie waren ze soldaat 2e klasse.

In een grote tent speelde zaten vijf hooggeplaatste personen rond een tafel met daarop de kaart van het gebied waarin ze zaten.

'Nee... nee, nee. Als we onze troepen hier neer zetten zitten we veel dichterbij,' zei luitenant Charron, terwijl hij zijn vinger op de kaart zette, wijzend op een schijnbare goede plek voor de opstelling van een aanval.'

'Dan hebben ze amper overzicht op het kamp. De Rattae kunnen dan heel dichtbij komen,' protesteerde kapitein Bauernschmidt.

'Als ze stil zitten dan is er geen Rattae die hen opmerkt,' verdedigde luitenant Charron zijn idee.

'Zoiets is nooit uit te sluiten. We kunnen ze veel beter hier neer zetten,' zei luitenant Cline, terwijl hij zijn vinger achter een grote heuvel steen neerzette.

'Zelfde probleem... Dan zien ze nog minder... bovendien kunnen ze dan niet snel verder lopen. Dat is een moeilijk stuk als het gaat om lopen,' protesteerde kapitein Bauernschmidt weer.

'Ik vindt het plan van luitenant Cline aannemelijk,' zei majoor Sauvé, terwijl hij uit zijn stoel vandaan kwam.

'Ik zie dat plan wel lukken,' zei luitenant Charron.

'Nah...' zei Ray, terwijl hij met een nadenkende uitdrukking op zijn gezicht op een andere stoel in de kamer zat. Luitenant Charron, luitenant Cline, majoor Sauvé en kapitein Bauernschmidt keken allemaal naar Ray. Deze kwam langzaam uit zijn stoel, bekeek de kaart tien seconden in stilte, terwijl hij nieuwsgierig werd aangekeken door de rest.

'Wat heb je in je hoofd, kapitein Ray?' vroeg majoor Sauvé.

'Tweederde van onze troepen stoppen we op de plek die luitenant Charron aanwees...'

'Wacht, wacht... had ik nou niet al gezegd dat dat niet kan,' zei kapitein Bauernschmidt.

'Ik was nog niet klaar, kapitein Bauernschmidt,' zei Ray.

'Je wilt dus tweederde daar plaatsen,' zei majoor Sauvé geïnteresseerd. 'Wat wil je met de anderen doen?'

'Die maken een omweg om het kamp en verbergen zich erachter. Zodra de Rattae onze troepen voor het kamp ontdekken moeten we doen alsof we gaan verliezen. We moeten heel verdedigend doen en langzaam terugtrekken. Op mijn teken, een elektro-straal recht de lucht in, valt de groep achter het kamp het bijna verlaten kamp aan en steken het in brand. Zodra de eerste vlammen en eerste rookwolken de lucht in gaan, gaat de groep die voor het kamp aan het vechten is, aanvallend vechten. Van achter valt de groep van achter de stad de Rattae in de rug aan. Op die manier zitten de Rattae ingesloten en afgesloten van het kamp.'

De andere leiders dachten na over dit plan en overwogen of dit plan uitvoerbaar was.

'Dat,' zei majoor Sauvé uiteindelijk, 'is een zeer goed plan.'

'Hoho... Als we niet aanvallend vechten, worden we afgeslacht. Die Rattae kunnen de grond onder ons openen...'

'Heb jij een beter plan?' vroeg luitenant Cline. 'Ray's plan is goed uit te voeren en nog slim ook.'

'Mee eens,' zei luitenant Charron.

'Bovendien kunnen we ook aanvallend vechten en tegelijk terugtrekken. Dat is het belangrijkste.'

Kapitein Bauernschmidt bromde wat maar stemde er tenslotte ook mee in.

'Luitenant Hart! Luitenant Hart!' schreeuwde een Ratti door het kamp van de Rattae. Enkele Rattae keken hem verbaasd na, terwijl hij op een albino rat afrende. Deze draaide zich om.

'Wie... wat... Casey Jones!' De Ratti keek met een gezicht dat vertelde dat hij verwachte dat dit tijdverspilling zou worden. 'Ik hoop voor je dat het belangrijk is!'

'Heel belangrijk, sir.'

'Nou... schiet op. Vertel!'

'Echidnae! Ze hebben zich verborgen bij de Acceptance Hills!'

'WAT! Roep iedereen bij elkaar. Ik waarschuw de luitenant-kolonel.'

'Yessir!' Casey Jones rende snel weg, schreeuwend dat iedereen zich moest verzamelen bij de uitgang.

Luitenant Hart liep naar het hoofdgebouw van het kamp. Bij de balie aangekomen vroeg hij bars aan de Ratti achter de balie.

'Ik hoop voor je dat je me kan vertellen waar luitenant-kolonel Krueger is, Foxx!'

'Waar hij altijd is, sir... in zijn kantoor.'

'Mooi. Maak je klaar. De Echidnae kloppen aan de deur.'

Met die woorden verdween hij in de gang. Simon Foxx keek hem verbaasd na.

_'Echidnae aan de deur, hè.'_

Hij draaide zich om in zijn draaistoel en graaide ergens in een kast onder een stel papieren. Een klein apparaatje kwam eruit tevoorschijn. Hij drukte een klein knopje in en zei toen tegen het ding:

'Hallo... Hier Foxx. Wat zijn jullie van plan?'

Het bleef stil en Simon Foxx wachtte gespannen af.

'Hier Shooflar... Maak dat je daar wegkomt... Er blijft gegarandeerd niks van jullie kamp over.'

Toen Foxx dat hoorde zei hij haastig:

'Begrepen. Over en sluiten.'

Vervolgens sprong hij over de balie heen en liep naar buiten. Achter hem hoorde hij enkele voetstappen zijn kant opkomen... waarschijnlijk die van luitenant-kolonel Krueger en luitenant Hart. Het alarm in het kamp ging af en gaf een algemeen signaal dat iedereen moest verzamelen.

'Oh... laat ik niet te laat zijn.'

Hij kwam aan bij barak 32, stak twee vingers in zijn mond en liet een schril fluitje horen. Hij wachtte vijf minuten en toen kwamen er twee Rattae naar buiten die naar Simon liepen.

'Heeft dit wat te maken met die Echidnae?' vroeg een van hen.

'Uh-huh. We moeten hier snel weg.' Hij keek schichtig om zich heen en zei toen op een wat zachtere toon:

'Shooflar zei dat dit hele kamp tot de grond toe wordt afgebrand.'

'Klinkt niet goed. Probleem... hoe gaan we hier weg, zonder dat we worden gezien?'

En daar moesten ze met z'n allen even goed over nadenken.

'Sir, daar komen ze,' zei een Echidni tegen Ray.

'Ik weet het... mijn ogen zijn al vijftien minuten lang op het kamp gericht. We wachten tot ze naar ons toe komen.'

Als Ray goed keek zag hij een persoon zich door de groep Rattae banen. Helemaal vooraan gekomen stond hij stil en begon hij een toespraak te houden.

'Een toespraak?' zei Ray verbaasd. 'Wie gaat er op dit moment een toespraak houden!'

En het was schijnbaar een lange toespraak. Na vijf minuten begonnen de Rattae opeens allemaal te schreeuwen.

'Oké jongens!' schreeuwde Ray tegen de Echidnae achter zich. 'Je weet het plan. Wacht op het vuur en de rookwolken. Dat is het teken dat we aanvallend gaan vechten.'

Maar de Rattae bewogen niet. Hun leider was nog steeds bezig met de toespraak. Weer begonnen ze te juichen, maar nog steeds ging de leider door met zijn lange toespraak. Ray richtte zich tot een Echidni en vroeg:  
'Doen die Rattae er altijd zo lang over?'

'Ze zijn nogal dramatisch, sir. Ze zijn heel snel als ze zelf aanvallen, maar als ze aangevallen worden, worden ze heel defensief... gevoelig. En dat leidt tot dit soort toespraken.'

Ray zuchtte.

'Laat het nooit gezegd zijn dat ik Rattae mag.'

Weer begonnen de Rattae te juichen en dit keer zetten ze zich in beweging.

'Ah, de Rattae hebben toch besloten te vechten,' zei Ray sarcastisch.

Hij keerde zich voor de tweede keer tot de Echidnae achter zich en riep:

'Daar gaan we jongens!'

De Rattae kwamen op de Echidnae afstormen.

'EROPAF!' schreeuwde majoor Sauvé, terwijl hij zich in beweging zette en op de Rattae begon af te rennen. De rest volgde hem. Zodra de Rattae in contact kwamen met de Echidnae begonnen de Echidnae verdedigend te doen. Om de minuut verloren ze ongeveer 20 meter terrein. Op deze manier werden de Rattae steeds verder van hun kamp verwijdert. Toen ze 300 meter van het kamp verwijdert waren schoot Ray zijn teken de lucht in.

'Daar!' riep kapitein Bauernschmidt. 'Het teken is gegeven. Kom op!'

De Echidnae doken vanuit hun schuilplaatsen tevoorschijn en renden op het kamp af.

'Jonathan,' zei een van de twee Rattae die op wacht stond.

Jonathan zat tegen een tent aan te suffen. Hij schoot op uit zijn half-slaap en zei met een duf gezicht:

'Wa 's er Michael?'

'De Echidnae zaten toch daar?'

Zijn stem klonk bang, terwijl hij met zijn duim achter zich wees. De klank van Michaels stem deed Jonathan wat wakkerder worden.

'Ja... hoezo?'

'Ik denk dat ik spoken zie!' Michael wees voor zich uit waar de groep Echidnae op hen af kwam stormen. Jonathan keek versuft naar de Echidnae, maar het drong niet tot zijn hersens door.

'Michael... daar heb je de Echidnae!'

'D-dat zeg ik net!'

'Michael... mag ik je een tip geven?'

'M-maak het kort.'

'RENNEN!'

De twee wachters zetten zich in beweging en renden weg van het kamp. Natuurlijk waren ze veel te laat. Ze waren allang al gezien door de Echidnae.

'Odle! Caudle! Dement! Lindskog! Grenehed! Pak die wachters! Hou ze levend!'

'Yessir!' riep Odle, een beige Cani (dingo).

De Cani en de vier Echidnae renden op de twee wachters af.

'Blijf staan!' schreeuwde Grenehed.

Zoals verwacht deden ze dat niet. In plaats daarvan rees er plotseling een stenen muur vlak voor Grenehed uit de grond waar hij frontaal tegenop botste. De anderen namen hier geen notitie van en renden door.

'Folae Cebaro!' riep Dement.

De Rattae wisten echter de vuurkoepel te ontlopen door hun snelheid en de afstand tot Dement.

'Dit gaat lastiger worden dan ik dacht,' zei Dement. 'Maar ik eet m'n pet op als ik die twee niet in mijn handen krijg.'

'Je hebt niet eens een pet,' zei Caudle.

'Oh, hou op... je bent zo vreselijk met die wijsneuzerige opmerkingen van je,' bromde Dement, terwijl hij Caudle vernietigend aankeek.

'Kijk voor je!' zei Caudle.

'Ik zei j...'

De zin zou nooit volledig worden uitgesproken. Dement botste namelijk juist op een stenen muur die een van de ratten omhoog wisten te halen.

'Ik haat het,' mompelde Dement, terwijl hij zijn gezicht bevoelde voor eventuele wonden. 'Ik haat het als die wijsneus gelijk heeft!'

Hij wreef nog even aan zijn neus en begon toen weer te rennen. Net op tijd om Odle tegen weer een andere muur te zien rennen.

'We kunnen één ding van die Rattae leren,' mompelde Dement hijgend tegen zichzelf. 'Rennen.'

Toen hij achter zich keek, zag hij het kamp fikken alsof het kamp de duivel verwachtte voor een bezoekje op aarde.

**

* * *

**

**LEES DIT!**

**Author's Note: Een vraagje aan degenen die dit lezen: Uit welk boek komt het plan van Ray? Geef het antwoord in een review. In het volgende hoofdstuk laat ik het weten. Verder wil ik degenen bedanken die me een review hebben gegeven (Ja, Tailsfan12... dat ben jij). Ik had dat echt nodig; moest weten wat anderen van dit verhaal vonden. Ik heb volgens mij een grote cliffhanger gemaakt... Wie is Shooflar? Hoe loopt het af met de wachters? Hoe loopt het plan van Ray af? Maar voordat je deze antwoorden krijgt schrijf ik weer een hoofdstuk over Camp Saliva.**


	5. Camp Saliva: Captured

**Voordat je gaat lezen, geef ik het antwoord van de vraag die ik het vorige hoofdstuk had gesteld: Uit welk boek komt het plan van Ray... Het antwoordt is *tromgeroffel* ...de bijbel. Serieus... het plan komt uit de bijbel... (dus... Tailsfan12... Als je een christen bent, verzoek ik je vriendelijk nog maar eens een paar keer je hoofd tegen je laptop aan te slaan voordat je verder leest. Zo niet, dan kun je gerust doorlezen. Je vraag waar ik mijn ideeën vandaan heb is beantwoordt in mijn profiel). **

**I still don't own Sonic and the rest. I do own the things I own (very specific, eh)**

Nog geen minuut later zaten Amadeus en Sonic in een comfortabele draaistoel achter voor het bureau van Tails. Tails was vlak nadat hij de twee naar binnen geleid had, vertrokken om "iets te regelen". In de tussentijd had Sonic de kamer al zo goed kunnen bekijken, dat hij het zo goed kende alsof hij er vijf jaar in vast had gezeten. De muren waren behangen met rood behang en helemaal kaal, op een klein schilderijtje na. In een van de hoeken, degene schuin achter het bureau aan de linkerkant, stond een boekenkast. Voor de rest was er weinig anders te ontdekken in de lege kamer. Amadeus zat met een pen tegen het bureau te tikken uit pure verveling. De deur achter hen ging open en toen Sonic en Amadeus zich omdraaiden zagen ze Tails met een thermoskan vol thee binnenkomen.

'Sorry dat ik jullie zo lang moest laten wachten...'

'Maakt niet uit. Waarvoor wil je ons eh... spreken.'

Tails liep met de kan naar zijn bureau, ging erachter zitten en vroeg:

'Thee?'

Sonic weigerde, maar Amadeus nam de thee maar wat graag aan.

'Wat vroeg je, Sonic?' zei Tails toen hij ook achter een kop thee zat.

'Waarom we hier zijn.'

'Ja... dat is een triest verhaal. Je weet toch dat Shadow, Blaze en Silver al hiernaartoe waren gekomen?'

De toon waarop Tails het zei vertelde Sonic dat er niet veel goeds kon zijn gebeurd met de drie.

'Dat weet ik ja.'

'Ze zijn een maand geleden vertrokken naar een missie... ze zijn nog steeds niet terug.'

'WAT! En jullie zitten hier op je luie kont!'

Sonic stond uit verontwaardiging op uit zijn stoel.

'Ga zitten, Sonic,' zei Tails op gebiedende stem. Met enige aarzeling ging Sonic weer zitten.

'Het ligt eigenlijk aan de Vulpae. Ze zijn namelijk vertrokken met 4 Vulpae, en nu denken onze Vulpae dat Shadow, Blaze en Silver de 4 Vulpae hebben verraden en nu bij de vijand zitten.'

'Dat is belachelijk,' zei Sonic.

Tails knikte.

'Ik geloof er ook niet in, maar niemand wil het voor de zekerheid checken. Daarom zijn jullie hier.'

'Je wilt ons laten uitzoeken wat er met ze gebeurd is?'

Tails knikte weer.

'En wie gaan er mee?'

'Niemand. Ik zou je bataljon niet eens kunnen dwingen.'

'Ga jij niet mee dan?'

'Nee. Ik ben een kolonel... ik heb andere taken.'

'Ah, kom op. Je wilt het zelf ook. Net zoals de oude tijden!'

Tails overwoog het even.

'Ik wil je wel even bezig zien tegen je soortgenoten,' zei Tails, terwijl hij met een big smile opstond en met zijn vader en zijn beste vriend de deur door liep.

* * *

'Kijk,' zei Tails. 'Daarzo is het kamp van de tegenstander. Ik wed dat Shadow en de rest hier ergens in de buurt hebben gelegen.'

Ze keken over een dal uit, tussen twee bergen. Midden in het dal lag een groot bouwwerk met daar omheen talloze barakken: het kamp van de Erniacae.

'Je hebt hier een mooit uitzicht op dit kamp, Tails... Ik vraag me af of de Erniacae ook zo'n mooi uitzicht hebben op onze hoofden.'

'We zullen dat risico moeten lopen.'

'Waar zoeken we eigenlijk voor... Je kan moeilijk verwachten van die Erniacae dat ze om de 200 meter een grote wegwijzer neerzetten, waarop staat: Als je deze pijlen volgt kom je er achter wat er is gebeurd met Silver, Shadow en Blaze.'

'Dat snap ik ook wel. We moeten eerste weten of ze nog leven... En hoe kunnen we dat anders doen, dan naar de gevangenis gaan in dat kamp om te kijken of ze daar zitten.'

'En hoe gaan we daar komen zonder gezien te worden? We weten niet eens waar de gevangenis is,' zei Amadeus.

'Jij niet... ik wel. Kom mee.'

Ze slopen naar het kamp, zich nu en dan verschuilend achter een steen of een ophoging in het terrein. Maar naarmate ze dichterbij het kamp kwamen, waren er steeds minder stenen om achter te verschuilen. Bovendien liepen er wachten. Zonder een fatsoenlijk leger was dit kamp niet binnen te dringen. Ze waren nog maar twintig meter van het kamp verwijderd. Sonic zat niet ver van Tails vandaan achter een ophoging in het terrein. Amadeus had een schuilplaats die wat verder weg lag. Hij zelf lag achter een grote steen. Tien meter voor Tails en Sonic stonden vier wachten. En geen van hen wist hoe hij ze moest uitschakelen. Voor de meeste dingen moesten ze of te dichtbij komen, of maakte herrie, of gaf de wachters de tijd om anderen te waarschuwen. Het moest snel en geluidloos gebeuren, zonder dat je je hoefde te laten zien. En toen schoot het reddende plan door Tails hoofd. Hij keek naar Sonic en gebaarde hem dat hij wist hoe hij ze kon uitschakelen. Hij concentreerde zich op de onbewuste Erniacae en dacht:  
_'Yzae Prico!'_

Hij richtte zijn handen op de Erniacae die plotseling werden omvangen door een blok ijs. Zonder iets te kunnen roepen, werden ze ingesloten in het ijsblok. Amadeus, Tails en Sonic kwamen uit hun schuilplaats tevoorschijn. Ze renden naar de eerste barak en verborgen zich erachter.

'We zijn kansloos!' fluisterde Sonic. 'Bovendien... hoe lang blijft dat zo...'

'Niet lang. Ze kunnen elk moment vrijbreken.'

Met deze woorden sloop Tails naar een volgende barak.

'Waar ergens bevindt die gevangenis zich?'

Nog voordat Tails antwoord kon geven op de vraag die Sonic had gesteld, hoorden ze het ijs van het ijsblok breken. Tails zei een lelijk woord, stond op en begon te rennen. De egels die zonet hadden vastgezeten in het ijs, liepen nu schreeuwend het kamp in. Sonic, Tails en Amadeus werden intussen door honderden egels "gespot".

'Semtae Dilmeto,' riep Amadeus, terwijl hij zijn achtervolgers opscheepte met een zand-tornado. Maar veel hielp het niet. Tussen twee barakken werd de weg vooruit afgesneden door vier Erniacae. Achter hen kwamen talloze Erniacae de smalle gang in.

'Geef je over,' zei een van de Erniacae.

Nadat hij dat had gezegd, verscheen er een vuur-koepel over de drie heen.

'We hebben weinig keus, hè,' zei Sonic verbeten.

Tails knikte en zei:

'We geven ons over.'

De koepel verdween. Drie Erniacae liepen naar voren en bonden hun handen aan elkaar, zodat ze geen commando's konden uitvoeren. De Erniacae keken vol afkeer naar Sonic, Tails en Amadeus, terwijl ze werden afgevoerd.

* * *

'Zozo,' zei luitenant-kolonel Näslund toen hij op de nieuwe buit neerkeek. Zijn drie gevangenen zaten alle drie op hun knieën op de grond, hun ruggen tegen de buitenmuur van de gevangenis aan. 'Wat aardig van je, kolonel Prower, dat je eens langskomt. Ik heb je een tijd lang niet gezien.'

'Hou op met je gepraat en ga over tot acties. Het laatste wat ik wil is een ellenlange toespraak voor m'n dood.'

'Wie zei er wat over dood? Deze egel hier wordt natuurlijk geëxecuteerd... dat doen we altijd met verraders. Maar jullie twee hou ik graag als trofee.' Een lach ontglipte de mond van Näslund. 'Misschien stuur ik je naar Erniaco-City. Dan laat ik je villen en opzetten voor het nationaal oorlogsmuseum.'

'Je bent verschrikkelijk,' zei Tails, duidend op de rare gedachtengang van de luitenant-kolonel.

'Bedankt voor het compliment,' zei Näslund sarcastisch. Hij richtte zich op Sonic en zei streng:

'NAAM!'

Sonic antwoordde niet. Näslund lachte, zoals een geschift iemand kan lachen en zei toen op een strengere toon:  
'NAAM! NU! Of ik zal tot andere dingen moeten overgaan.'

Sonic keek de luitenant-kolonel met afschuw aan. Als antwoord spuugde Sonic voor Näslund op de grond. Natuurlijk kon Näslund dit niet pikken. Hij keek Sonic twee tellen kwaad aan en schopte zijn schoen toen met volle kracht in Sonics gezicht. Sonic viel op zijn zij.

'Is dat alles,' zei Sonic spottend, 'Ik heb baby's nog harder zien trappen.'

Een klein bloedstraaltje liep uit Sonics mond, terwijl hij trots omhoog keek naar Näslund. Deze trapte Sonic weer in zijn gezicht. En het bleef niet bij één schop.

'HÉ, OPHOUDEN!' riep Tails kwaad. 'Maak hem los zodat hij zich tenminste kan verdedigen.'

Näslund ging nog even door en toen hij stopte, spuugde hij Sonic in het gezicht. De egels die dit zagen keken nieuwsgierig naar Sonic. Buiten verwachting richtte Sonic zich moeizaam overeind op zijn knieën. Zijn gezicht zat vol schrammen en bloedspetters. Uit een grote wond bij zijn linkeroog liep een grote bloedstraal naar beneden. Opnieuw spuugde hij voor Näslund.

'Wat ben ik toch trots op mijn luitenant-kolonel,' zei Sonic spottend,' Hij durft zelfs een gebonden vijand aan te vallen. Dat zou ik nou niet durven, hoor.'

Hij lachte naar Näslund. Deze zat zwaar te overwegen om een vervroegde executie te doen, maar hij besloot iets anders te doen.

'Jij,' zei hij vol afschuw tegen Sonic,' zal van alle 8 gevangenen de ergste dood sterven...' Hij bukte zich en bracht zijn mond naar Sonics oor.

'Een hele langzame,' fluisterde Näslund. Hij richtte zich op en liep weg, onderwijl zeggend:

'Sluit ze op. Morgen is de executie.'

De Erniacae stonden even stil, onder de indruk van het lef dat Sonic had. De voorste Erniaci stapte naar voren en pakte Sonic beet.

'Meekomen, jij!' zei hij.

Met z'n drieën werden ze nu de gevangenis in geleid. Ze gingen door talloze gangen, voordat ze aankwamen bij hun bestemming...

'Zo,' zei de Erniaci. 'Ga maar kennismaken met je celgenoten,' zei hij, terwijl de deur opengooide. Het was een doodlopende gang met aan beide kanten cellen. Ze werden de gang in geleid. Er zaten waarschijnlijk al gevangenen, want ze hoorden dat er in verschillende cellen iemand opstond. In de eerste cel zat een heel bekend persoon... Shadow. Daar tegenover zat Collin Stoddard. Naast Shadow zat korporaal Lockwood. Tegenover hem zat een onbekende groene egel. Naast korporaal Lockwood zat Mike McManus. Er tegenover zat een onbekende zwart-beige lynx.

Naast Mike McManus zat Silver en tegenover hem had Blaze haar celletje. Tot slot zat naast Silver, Jason Barton. Sonic werd in de cel tegenover hem gegooid en Tails en Amadeus werden in de cellen daarnaast gegooid. Het bleef stil, totdat de egels weer waren verdwenen. Toen begon Tails:

'Ik ben blij dat jullie allemaal nog levend zijn.'

Silver zag Sonics verwondingen en vroeg:

'Wat is er met jou gebeurt, Sonic? Het lijkt wel alsof er een bulldozer over je heen is gereden en een vrachtwagen je vervolgens met een lading stenen heeft gebombardeerd... je ziet er niet uit.'

'Näslund was boos,' zei Tails.

'Ah, dat verklaart veel,' zei de onbekende egel. 'Wat had je gedaan?'

'Ik gaf hem antwoorden in de vorm van mijn eigen speeksel,' zei Sonic.

'Lekker voor 'm,' zei de egel.

'Wie ben jij eigenlijk?' vroeg Tails.

'Marcus Dahlström.'

'Je bent een egel... hoe kom je hier?' vroeg Sonic.

'Ik ging tegen de orders van Näslund in,' zei hij met een glimlach op zijn mond. 'Hoe kom jij hier?'

'Ik kom niet van deze planeet,' zei Sonic.

'Wacht... van de zelfde planeet waar deze stakkers vandaan komen?' Hij doelde op Blaze, Silver en Shadow.

'Dat is zo, ja.'

'Dan is er nog één vreemdeling hier aanwezig,' zei Tails.

'B'doel j' mij?' vroeg de lynx.

'Ik bedoel jou, m'n beste. Introduceer jezelf.'

'M'n naam 's David Hostett'r. 'k Moes 'n b'richt aflever'n an kolonel Prow'r in Camp Saliva, maar ik was zo dom om 't verkeerde kamp in te lop'n.'

'Bedoel je kolonel Prower?'

'Kolonel Prow'r, ja.'

'Dat ben ik.'

'Da 's toeval'g. 'k moet u 'n b'richt aflever'n van Gen'raal-M'joor Daughtry. Remedy Drive Island, Mainstay Island en Plankeye Island zijn in hand'n van d' Erniacae geval'n, sam'n met Camp Leeland en nog wat and're kamp'n.'

'WAT! Wanneer?'

'Da 's zo ong'veer 'n maand g'led'n, denk 'k zo... m'r 't kan ook lang'r zijn.'

'Oh, help... Daar zijn Jet en Storm gisteren aangekomen!' zei Tails verschrikt.

'Maak je liever zorgen om ons,' zei korporaal Lockwood. 'Morgen worden wij zevenen geëxecuteerd!'

'Ik ook,' zei Sonic. 'Tails blijft levend in de vorm van een trofee.'

* * *

Die nacht had Tails een heel onstuimige droom... eentje die hij wel vaker had:

_'Oh, wat ben je toch slim,' riep Näslund in zijn gezicht. Hij schopte Tails in z'n zij._

_'Schop iemand die niet gebonden is!' riep Tails kwaad._

_'Voel ik daar een uitdaging aankomen?' vroeg Näslund spottend. 'Ik ben een majoor... jij een... wat ben je? Een sergeant,' het laatste woord kwam eruit alsof hij het over de uitwerpselen van zijn hond had._

_'Dat betekent niet dat ik je niet zou kunnen verslaan als ik een eerlijke kans zou krijgen!' zei Tails. Twee Vulpae naast Tails keken angstig naar Näslund. 'Een zwaardgevecht op leven en dood,' daagde Tails hem uit._

_'Bij de eerst slag zal je worden vermoord! Maak 'm los!'_

_Enkele Erniacae pakten Tails op en maakte hem los._

_'Als je ook maar iets anders gebruikt dan een zwaard, valt iedere Erniacae je meteen aan. Als je zwaard kapot is, mag je 'm niet vernieuwen. Hij haalde een stenen zwaard tevoorschijn. Tails gebruikte zijn kristallen zwaard. De Erniacae maakten een kring, waar Tails en Näslund allebei instapten._

_'Ik verzeker je,' zei de egel verbeten. 'Bij de eerste slag ben je dood.'_

_'Laat maar zien wat je hebt!' riep Tails. _

_Näslund sprong op hem af met het stenen zwaard boven het hoofd. Met enorme kracht liet hij het neerkomen boven Tails' hoofd. Alleen dankzij Tails snelle reflexen wist hij de slag af te weren met zijn eigen, kristallen zwaard. De slag was echter zo krachtig, dat het stenen zwaard een inham van twee centimeter van het kristallen zwaard wegsloeg. Tails trapte Näslund in zijn maag, die de toenmalige majoor achteruit deed deinzen, naar lucht happend. Tails had geen betere kans kunnen hebben om te winnen. Hij sprong op Näslund af, zoals zijn tegenstander nog geen twee seconden geleden op hem was af komen springen. Maar zelfs naar adem happend was Näslund slim genoeg om zich op zij te laten vallen. Het zwaard doorkliefde enkel wat aarde. Tails kon nog net onder een zijwaartse slag duiken van Näslund. Vervolgens maakte hij Näslunds benen tot zijn slachtoffer, door in Näslunds linkerkuit te steken. Näslund liet een ongelofelijke brul horen. Tails sprong op en zette het mes op Näslunds keel, voordat die nog wat kon doen. Näslund keek verafschuwd naar Tails. _

_'Ik heb gewonnen. En als je je leven lief bent, laat je mijn vrienden los en laat je hen en mij gaan!'_

_'Laat de andere twee Vulpae los!' gebood Näslund._

_'Beloof op je erewoord dat je soldaten me niet aanvallen.'_

_'Erewoord!' zei hij met tegenzin. De Vulpae die bij Tails waren renden het kamp uit. Tails haalde het mes van Näslunds keel en liet het verdwijnen. _

_'Adieu... het was me een genoegen,' zei Tails, terwijl hij zich omdraaide. En dat moment gebruikte Näslund om een nieuw zwaard tevoorschijn te halen, op te springen en zijn zwaard boven Tails neer te laten komen. Echter, toen Näslund ging staan om op te springen werd hij meteen weer herinnerd aan de messteek die Tails hem had toegebracht. Het been zakte naar beneden en het zwaard van Näslund kwam niet op Tails' hoofd terecht, maar iets links van zijn hoofd. Een enorme pijnscheut schoot door Tails' lichaam heen, toen het zwaard op zijn linkerarm terecht kwam. Hij gaf een luide schreeuw en zakte naar de grond. Hij probeerde bij bewustzijn te blijven. Hij ging weer staan en vloog weg, onderwijl bij bewustzijn te blijven. Näslund lag met een pijnlijk been op de grond, Tails nakijkend die het kamp uitvloog, alsof hij dronken was. De twee andere Vulpae schrokken zich kapot toen ze Tails zagen. Toen Tails bij de twee landde was hij zo uitgeput dat hij niet meer bij bewustzijn kon blijven. _

Tails schrok wakker met een bezweet voorhoofd... een bezweet lichaam. Hij schoof de lange mouwen van zijn uniform na een tijdje omhoog en zag zijn metalen arm.

_'Ik zal je daar voor krijgen, Näslund!' _zwoer Tails, voordat hij weer in slaap viel.

* * *

**Yay... het nieuwe hoofdstuk is er! Paar dingen... Ten eerste spijt het me heel erg als je de lynx niet kan verstaan... hij praat nogal belabberd... in een soort boerentaaltje. Volgende hoofdstuk gaat weer over Camp Philmont. Daarna komen twee nieuwe kampen... de eerste is vanzelfsprekend Camp Leeland... de tweede mogen de lezers kiezen. Dus geef in je review welke jij het liefst zou willen hebben. Tot eh... morgen of overmorgen als ik het nieuwe hoofdstuk af heb. See ya **


	6. Camp Philmont: Successes and losses

**Volgende hoofdstuk... Joepie! Nog even iets mededelen... Lindskog, een van die gasten die achter die twee wachters aan is gerend, kan de "r" niet uitspreken...**

'Aractrae Pero!' riep Hiona Hay. In haar handen vormde zich een elektro-bal die ze op haar tegenstander, een Ratti, wierp. Met gemak wist de rat de elektro-bal af te weren met zijn steen-schild.

'Zamae Beco!' riep de Ratti.

Hiona werd vastgepakt door een stenen hand die vanuit de grond kwam opzetten. De Ratti toverde een steen-speer tevoorschijn en zei:

'Een paar laatste woorden?'

'Ja, eigenlijk wel,' zei Hiona met een lach op haar mond. 'Je kamp staat in brand.'

De Ratti draaide zich om, onderwijl zeggend:

'Doe niet... zo... gek.' De laatste twee woorden kwamen er langzamer uit door de grote verbazing... Hiona had gelijk.

'Aractrae Chorvo!' riep Hiona. Een soort golf van elektriciteit kwam van Hiona's lichaam en versplinterde de stenen hand. Het was jammer voor de Ratti dat hij door meerdere scherpe stukken werd geraakt. Hiona keek twee seconden naar het nu brandende kamp... Het teken dat ze konden aanvallen. Een explosie wierp Hiona en alle andere omstanders naar opzij. Hij stond versuft op. Hij hoorde een kreet, keek opzij en zag een Ratti op hem afstormen... Hij had dood geweest als niet op het allerlaatste moment een vuurstraal de Ratti van de zijkant raakte en hem wegstootte. Een Echidni stak zijn hand uit om hem te helpen met opstaan.

'Shooflar,' zei hij.

'Hay,' zei Hiona terug.

'Luitenant Hart! Luitenant Hart,' schreeuwde Casey Jones, onderwijl naar zijn luitenant zoekend. Deze was omringt door mierenegels en hield ze op afstand met zijn zwaard.

'CASEY JONES! NU NIET!' schreeuwde hij.

'Maar...'

'Ik zei: NU NIET!' schreeuwde hij terwijl hij een Echidni de genadeslag gaf.

'Het kamp... het staat in brand!'

Heel eventjes draaide de luitenant zijn hoofd om en zag zijn oh zo mooie kamp branden, zoals het nog nooit gebrand had.

'NEE!' riep hij.

De aarde opende zich onder de Echidnae op een commando in zijn gedachten en de aanvallende Echidnae werden verzwolgen door moeder aarde.

'RAAAH!' schreeuwde een Echidni, terwijl hij op luitenant Hart afsprong met een vuur-speer. Hart wist het ding nog net af te weren en herkende zijn tegenstander: luitenant Cline.

'Yzae Zbero!' riep de grijs-witte Ratti. Hij gooide de ijs-speer naar Cline, maar deze wist op tijd opzij te springen.

'Folae Cicharo!' riep Cline. Een stel kogels van vuur schoten naar Hart. Hart kon ze niet ontwijken, maar had bijzonder veel geluk. Van de zes vuur-kogels was er maar een die zijn nek raakte... een schampschot.

'Zamae Sjalto!' riep hij, terwijl hij Cline aanviel. Cline was te laat met afweren. Het stenen zwaard verdween in zijn buik. Dood viel Cline op de grond. Maar Hart was niet klaar. Hij dook net op tijd onder een elektro-straal van een nieuwe vijand door.

'Je zal voor dat leven gaan boeten, Ratti,' schreeuwde de vriendelijke afzender van de elektro-straal: Ray. Met een elektro-zwaard viel hij op Hart aan.

'Wie ben jij!' zei Cline. 'Ik ken je niet!'

'Kapitein Ray!' riep Ray, terwijl hij bijna Harts buik doormidden sneed.

'Zamae Chero!' riep Hart. De grond onder Ray opende zich. Ray zakte er echter niet in... Ray kon vliegen.

'WAT!'

'Think again!' riep Ray, terwijl hij Hart in z'n zij stak. Hart gaf een luide schreeuw. Het geluid van een geworpen speer kwam Ray ter ore. Nog geen seconde later stokte Hart in zijn schreeuw. Dood viel hij op de grond, een speer in zijn rug. De groep van achter het kamp was aangekomen. Ray rende naar Cline toe om te kijken of hij nog te redden was. Hij was al dood. Heel in de verte hoorde hij iemand schreeuwen:

'Rattae... we geven ons over!'

* * *

'Zitten ze nog steeds achter ons aan?' vroeg Jonathan, een van de vluchtende wachters.

'Kijk zelf achterom... ik bespaar mijn energie liever voor mijn benen!' antwoordde Michael hijgend.

'Die sloeg nergens op,' zei Jonathan. Hij keek toch zelf achterom en zag dat de vier Echidnae en de Cani (dingo) nog steeds hen achterna zaten.

'Zamae Noluno!' riep Jonathan weer. Hij keek om en zag dat zijn muur geen doel had getroffen.

'Laten we stoppen met rennen,' zei Michael.

'WAT!' zei Jonathan verbaasd. 'Waarom zouden we dat doen.

'We gaan ze omkopen.'

'Oh... Zal ik het goud alvast tevoorschijn toveren,' zei Jonathan sarcastisch.

'Nee... ik zou het heel leuk vinden, maar ik weet iets veel beters.'

'Zeg... de achtervolging zorgt al voor spanning genoeg. Kom op met dat voorstel.'

* * *

'Eh, Hiona... kun je even op hem letten?'

Shooflar hield een krijgsgevangene, vanzelfsprekend een Ratti, vast en keek Hiona vragend aan.

'Waarvoor... ik heb m'n eigen.'

'Ik moet even iets regelen met eh... kapitein Ray.'

Die "eh" vertelde Hiona meteen dat hier iets niet klopte.

'Vooruit. Maar schiet op, ja.'

Shooflar stak zijn duim de lucht in ten teken dat hij zo snel mogelijk terug zou komen. Hiona's vermoedens werden versterkt toen hij Shooflars krijgsgevangene overnam en Shooflar wegrende... hij rende absoluut niet in de richting waar zijn kapitein was... sterker nog, hij kon Ray zelfs zien. Shooflar rende weg van de rij Echidnae en liep de bergen in, richting de Subseven Hills, een eigenaardige groep heuvels die in een cirkel lagen. Hiona keek Shooflar na en besloot dat hij dit nader moest onderzoeken. Hij keek om zich heen en zag een Echidni met een krijgsgevangene. Hij liep de twee benodigde stappen naar hem toe en zei kortaf:

'Let even op deze twee grijze opdonders voor me.'

'Maar...'

Het mocht niet baten. Hiona rende al weg, achter Shooflar aan. De Echidni stond perplex.

Hiona had weinig moeite met achtervolgen... of het boeide Shooflar niet dat hij mogelijk achtervolgd werd, of hij had veel te veel haast, of hij dacht er niet bij na om achterom te kijken, of hij had gewoon geen zin om zijn nekspieren te laten draaien. Hoe dan ook, welke beslissing Shooflar ook had genomen, hij maakte het Hiona alleen maar gemakkelijker. Nog 100 meter en dan stonden ze voor de meeste zuidelijke heuvel van de Subseven Hills. En dit was het punt dat Shooflar plotseling stil stond. Hij graaide in zijn zak, vond daar blijkbaar niet wat hij zocht en ging zijn andere zak in... maar daar vond hij ook niks. Aan de bewegingen en de houding van Shooflar zag hij dat Shooflar in paniek raakte. Langzaam sloop Hiona dichterbij. Net op tijd... in het borstzakje van zijn uniform vond hij wat hij nodig had. Maar wat het was, kon Hiona niet zien... Hij was nu binnen gehoorafstand... Tot Hiona's grote verbazing ging Shooflar tegen het ding te praten dat hij zojuist zijn borstzakje uit had gevist.

'Hier Shooflar... ben je daar Foxx? Hoor je me?'

Hiona hoorde wat gekraak en toen een al net zo krakende stem.

**'Als een Echidni op 15 meter afstand...'**

'Is dat een hint?' vroeg Shooflar.

**'Vergeet het... we zijn veilig het kamp uit gekomen.'**

'Zijn Robinson en Admire ook bij je?'

**'Ja, natuurlijk... anders zou ik "ik" hebben gezegd in plaats van "wij".'**

'Waar zijn jullie nu?'

**'Kijk naar de Whitecross Hill op 15 meter afstand...'**

Shooflar keek naar een heuvel achter waar Hiona verborgen zat. En als Hiona niet preventief naar beneden had gedoken had Shooflar hem absoluut niet kunnen missen. Maar het lot moest Hiona gewoon tegenzitten.

**'Hey, Shooflar... nog een interessant feitje... Je hebt een nieuwsgierige eekhoorn op 12 uur. We hebben een prachtig zicht op hem vanaf hier.'**

Hiona verstarde. Een ijskoude vlaag overstroomde zijn lichaam, alsof hij ter plekke bevroor.

'Hay!' riep Shooflar, terwijl hij richting Hiona's schuilplaats liep. 'Kom tevoorschijn.'

Nu blijven liggen was onzin geweest. Hiona richtte zich op.

'Waarom,' begon Shooflar boos,' achtervolg je me!'

'Met dat verdachte gedrag zou een compleet gestoorde man je nog achtervolgen.'

'Het verschil tussen jou en een compleet gestoorde man is dat een compleet gestoorde man zich niet zou laten pakken,' zei Shooflar droogjes.

'WAT! Als je dat nog eens zegt sla ik een deuk in je hoofd dat-ie over 500 jaar nog in je schedel zit!'

'Hoho... geen reden om boos te worden,' zei Shooflar, zijn handen ophoudend. 'Het was maar een grapje.'

'Heel hilarisch,' zei Hiona, terwijl hij Shooflar vernietigend aankeek. 'Zou ik misschien ook te weten mogen komen wie mijn geheimzinnige ontdekkers zijn!'

'Je bedoelt Foxx, Admire en Robinson? Tuurlijk.' Hij richtte zich weer op het kleine apparaatje.

'Jongens... kust is veilig.'

**'Weet je het zeker... Mijn ogen zien nog steeds een kleine gele eekhoorn bij je staan.'**

'Hé!' riep Hiona, nu hoog verontwaardigd. 'Kun je een ander beledigen!'

'Kom maar tevoorschijn,' zei Shooflar. Vanaf de Whitecross Hill kwamen nu 3 Rattae.

'Rattae!' zei Hiona verschrikt, klaar om aan te vallen. Shooflar legde zijn hand op de arm van Hiona Hay. Deze keek om.

'Ze doen geen kwaad.'

* * *

'Hé, kijk!' riep Lindskog. 'Ze staan stil!'

Grenehed, Odle, Caudle en Dement renden achter hem en zagen inderdaad dat de Rattae stil stonden.

'Ze staan wawempel volijk naaj ons te zwaaien,' zei Lindskog verontwaardigd met zijn belabberde uitspraken.

'Folae Cebaro!' riep Caudle. Een vuur-koepel verscheen over de twee Rattae.

'Hé,' riep Jonathan. 'Waar slaat dit op!'

'Drie keer raden,' zei Odle, terwijl hij hijgend aankwam bij de vuurkoepel.

'We zijn stil gaan staan om te onderhandelen,' zei Michael.

'Onder... handelen?'

'Geïnteresseerd in geld?'

Toen Odle dat hoorde zei hij:

'Nee, maar ik weet zeker dat jullie geïnteresseerd in een tochtje naar onze klantvriendelijke gevangenis...'

'Maar...'

'Geen gemaar. Jongens, ga om die koepel heen staan.'

Zijn commando was binnen drie seconden uitgevoerd. Toen Odle de koepel weghaalde zagen de twee Rattae dat ze helemaal omsingeld waren.

'Oké,' zei Odle met een stem alsof hij de leraar was van de twee Rattae. 'Jullie kunnen het op de makkelijke manier doen, of we doen het op de moeilijke manier.'

'Hoewel mijn voorkeur uitgaat naar de eerste keuze,' zei Dement tegen Caudle. 'Zou ik het heus niet erg vinden als ze de tweede keuze namen.'

De Rattae antwoordden niet. Er speelde iets tussen die twee.

'Michael!' zei Jonathan trillend van woede.

'Eh... Michael... eh...'

Jonathan hief zijn twee vuisten op en liet ze vlak voor Michaels neus hangen. Steen vormde zich om de vuisten. Odle, Caudle, Dement, Lindskog en Grenehed keken verbaasd naar de twee Rattae.

'Ik eh...,' zei Michael stotterend, terwijl hij ietsje achterover boog. 'Ik was er vrij z...'

Verder kwam hij niet.

'IK LAAT JOU NOG EENS EEN PLAN BEDENKEN!' schreeuwde Jonathan, terwijl hij Michael een grote mep gaf met zijn stenen hand. Michael deinsde twee meter achteruit en kwam op de grond terecht.

'Eh,' zei Odle met een verbaasd gezicht. 'Wij zijn er ook nog.'

Jonathan richtte zich op Odle en zei boos:

'Als je het waagt om me in dezelfde cel te gooien als hem...'

'Als je het wilt, zal ik ervoor kunnen zorgen.'

Het steen om de handen van Jonathan verdwenen en hij liet zich gewillig boeien. Michael stond met een blauw oog op en werd ook meteen geboeid. Elke keer dat Jonathan vernietigend naar Michael keek, kromp Michael ineen, alsof de blik pijnlijk was.

* * *

'Dus... wat moet dit alles voorstellen,' zei Hiona verward, terwijl hij naar de drie Rattae en de Echidni keek.

'Eh... ik weet niet of het nu een goed moment is om te vertellen. Laten we het simpel houden en zeggen dat deze drie hier, met name Foxx, geïnfiltreerde informanten zijn die mij informatie geven.'

'Dan zou ik daar toch ook van weten?'

De Echidni, Frank Shooflar, schudde zijn hoofd.

'Ik zei "mij". Dit is een project van mezelf.'

'Maar... waarom maak je het dan niet bekend aan iedereen?' vroeg Hiona niet begrijpend.

'Omdat iedereen het dan zou weten.'

'Dat zou alleen maar handiger zijn.'

'Nee, Hay... Als iedereen het weet en de Rattae nemen iemand gevangen dan zou hij snel iets kunnen loslaten... En dan zijn ze in gevaar.'

'Aha... En wat zijn de namen van "ze".'

Dat bleken Simon Foxx, Sam "Ryder" Robinson (meestal genoemd bij Ryder) en Brett Admire te zijn.

'Oké... en nu?'

'Dat vraag ik me dus ook af,' zei Foxx, schijnbaar de leider van de drie Rattae. 'Ons kamp is vernietigd... We kunnen nergens terecht.'

'Je kunt bij het volgende Rattae-kamp terecht,' zei Hiona.

'Uh-huh... dat lijkt me het beste,' zei Frank Shooflar.

'Shoof... wij moeten terug... anders missen ze ons.'

'Ik hoor nog wel van jullie,' zei Frank, afscheid nemend van de Rattae. Vervolgens liepen Hiona en Frank terug. De Rattae keken hen na.

'Denk je dat die eekhoorn gaat kletsen?' vroeg Ryder.

'Nah... veel te chagrijnig voor.'

Simon en Ryder grinnikten even en begonnen toen in de andere richting te lopen.

* * *

**Tada... hoewel ik moet zeggen dat ik het begin een beetje slordig vond... Whatever... de veldslag is nog niet over... geheimen zijn onthuld, maar in het volgende hoofdstuk over Camp Philmont zal het regenen van de onopgeloste vragen. See ya. **


End file.
